Welcome back Moriarty
by Alanciel
Summary: Este escrito es una continuación ficticia desde el final de la tercera temporada de la seria de la BBC "Sherlock", aun así enfocado hacia un romance entre nuestros dos héroes y como en medio de tantos problemas van desarrollando, o mejor dicho, descubriendo la dependencia romántica que tienen por el otro. :)
1. precentacion de Moriarty

**bueno aquí empezamos, los personajes están totalmente basados en la serie de televisión de la BBC "Sherlock" , no soy muy experta en el ámbito de la literatura así que mis disculpas por posibles errores y con gusto acepto opiniones constructivas, gracias por leer :D**

* * *

Pocas veces se alteraba tanto, por no decir que casi nunca, su psique parecía haber adquirido las retraídas habilidades de un niño con déficit de atención para concentrarse

-¿Te?- la suave voz irrumpió en la concentración que de por si no tenia y John lo sabia

-¿Por qué crees que todo se puede arreglar con te? No necesito te, necesito pensar y ahora tu estrepitosa voz lo está haciendo más difícil de lo que de por si ya es asi que no, no quiero te-dijo con un tono estresado y al tiempo infantil, no por John sino por el hecho de que nada podía encontrar que concordase con lo que necesitaba, el hombre resoplo llevándose de vuelta la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas

-¿eres un incordio lo sabias?, acepta que esto sobrepasa tus limites Sherlock, nada conseguirás porque en ese palacio tuyo nada hay que le dé sentido a una bala pasando por la mandíbula a la parte trasera de un cráneo frente a ti y que haya sido nada más que una mentira-

-siempre hay probabilidades por pequeña que sea de que haya un hueco y mi trabajo es descubrirlo, sin contar que poco podemos deducir de una imagen moviendo sus labios, nada dice que esté vivo, puesto que inclusive la voz era computarizada por tanto no me estoy centrando en el cómo, me centro en el quien -

-si nada conseguiste en dos años desmantelando su organización poco conseguirás ahora-

-ese es el problema… ¿Cómo pudo pasárseme por alto un hilo lo suficientemente grande como para saturar todas las señales de Inglaterra y advertir de una presencia tan o más grande que Moriarty? , tal vez siga vivo, tal vez no, ahora mismo no tengo mucho- se levantó del sofá y tomo su abrigo y bufanda – veamos si mi inútil hermano en su delirio de grandeza me sirve de algo, seguro ha hecho alguna investigación personal con respecto a Moriarty- miro de soslayo el extraño sombrero que pocas veces había llevado pero que por alguna extraña razón lo habían vuelto como un símbolo de este, resoplo y salió seguido por Watson

-¿Qué planeas decirle?-

-ya se me ocurrirá algo- bajaban las escaleras y justo cuando Sherlock se disponía a abrir la puerta que daba a Baker Street el teléfono de Watson sonó

-espera un momento- dijo sacando su celular y viendo como Sherlock salía sin prestar mucha atención

-¿Alo?-

_-buenas tardes, ¿John Watson?-_

-sí, con el- caminaba tras Sherlock

-_le llamamos desde el hospital X para avisarle que su esposa acababa de dar a luz, aun así de momento no le podemos localizar-_

-¿Qué, dar a luz?- John se detuvo seguido por Sherlock quien viro hacia el con una expresión de sorpresa, John le devolvió una mirada de preocupación puesto que nadie le había informado sobre su esposa, esa mañana se había quedado en cama durmiendo y pensaba hacerlo hasta muy tarde, aun así el parto estaba programado para dentro de un mes más o menos por tanto aun no era necesario, un frio le entumeció aún más teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido con Moriarty

-_según nuestro informe la paciente llego a las 8:30 AM, esta informo que ya se había comunicado con usted-_

-dios mío- susurro sin aliento Watson colgando abruptamente y parando el primer taxi que vio, Sherlock aún poco enterado de la situación subió a su lado

* * *

-Mary, Mary, Mary… vaya progreso has tenido aquí ¿eh?- el hombre poseía una sonrisa que muchas veces había logrado ver, sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno

-Moriarty…- su cuerpo aun dolía por el reciente parto, temía levantarse de la silla de ruedas en la que Moriarty le había sacado del hospital cínicamente y la había llevado hasta un hotel cercano como si de entidades invisibles se tratase

-así es pequeña, he venido por unos cuantos favores- camino hacia la ventana, desde allí se lograba ver la entrada principal al hospital

-¿y si no colaboro a quien mataras?- una pequeña risa se escapó del hombre que miraba con bastante interés hacia fuera, alguien que llamaba la atención de Moriarty se encontraba allí, probablemente frente al hospital , persona que era bastante obvio quien era, un sentimiento de impotencia le invadió

-que inteligente eres-le volteo a mirar- veras… resulta que cierta persona me ha ganado, y últimamente he estado algo aburrido ¿sabes? Y de pronto pensé que una "revancha" no estaría tan mal- frunció el ceño un poco sin apartar esa leve sonrisa que afirmaba tener todo bajo control, mordió su labio inferior y tras un rato aparto la mirada del grueso cristal

-poco te sirvo en este estado, es estúpido de tu parte esperar que una mujer que recién dio a luz mate a alguien-

-tienes razón, mas no es estúpido, es más difícil…- se acercó y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia la salida – y es mucho más divertido- noto burla en su tono, cosa que le enfermo de sobremanera, más de lo que ya se encontraba teniendo en cuenta el temor que aunque poco demostraba le envolvía –ve la libertad de tu hijo como un pago adelantado.

* * *

Trataba de controlarse con cada fuerte paso que daba hacia el interior del hospital

-tranquilízate Watson, no fue hace mucho, Moriarty aun ha de estar cerca, le conozco, y es del tipo que ama ver el caos que el mismo ha provocado, debe de observarnos desde algún lugar, hacerlo desde aquí dentro es bastante cuestionable aun así… - se detuvo y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, corrió hacia la calle, odiaba cuando sacaba sus "brillantes" conclusiones aparentemente obvias y empezaba a actuar sin tener en cuenta que para los demás era totalmente incomprensible – en aquel- señalo un hotel frente al hospital - Moriarty cuenta con poco poder ahora mismo, pocas redes o ninguna pueden ofrecerle lo que tuvo en algún momento por tanto teniendo en cuenta con la facilidad que salió hubo personal médico y de seguridad involucrado lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que probablemente recurrió a la mayoría de su personal el cual está concentrado sobra decir, en el hospital cosa que indica vulnerabilidad y cosa que le impide ir a otro edificio público ,aparte necesita privacidad con Mary, que, a pesar del débil estado en el que se ha de encontrar podría alertar fácilmente a las personas… la única opción sería un hotel, pero no cualquier hotel, uno de bajo perfil y uno que tenga perfecta vista a esta entrada – Watson poco cuidado le ponía a las deducciones de Sherlock, en ese momento su mente no daba paso para ello por tanto se limitó a seguirle.

* * *

Un nauseabundo sentimiento se arremolinaba en su pecho y su estómago, pensaba en su recién nacido hijo, en John y en Sherlock a quien probablemente pronto tendría que matar, el hombre que empujaba su silla de ruedas le mataría a ella, a John y a su hijo a quien en un acto de compasión que no comprendía había dejado libre, si no cooperaba.

-te gusta esto de la extorción ¿eh?- dijo sin controlar la prominente repulsión en su voz

-me gusta jugar con la gente desde posiciones que me hagan…- busco la palabra por un momento-… intocable- dejo salir una pequeña risilla, Mary soltó la respiración junto a un leve escalofrío que le bajo por los brazos y la espalda, estaban frente a los ascensores , el izquierdo afirmaba que alguien subía, de un momento a otro el marcador de pisos de apago lo que suponía era una descomposición del elevador, Moriarty sonrió y entraron al derecho, al bajar de este en la recepción miro de soslayo el marcador dañado que de nuevo volvió a funcionar, un dolor en el pecho le envolvió confiando en que no hubiesen caído en algo tan obvio, no le extrañaría que John lo hiciera.

-así que estas vivo- la voz le hizo alzar la mirada de inmediato, era Sherlock

-vaya veo que no caíste- no sonaba en lo absoluto sorprendido, es más, un cierto animo se asomaba por su voz- aunque supongo que tu amigo si- soltó un pequeño bufido de gracia

-cabía la probabilidad de que no fueses tan obvio James- Sherlock no poseía esa sonrisa de victoria que le envolvía cuando descubría las jugarretas de sus oponentes, tenía cierto aire de preocupación cosa que también preocupaba a Mary, no, Moriarty no era tan obvio, había algo más, viro a su alrededor, la recepción estaba vacía cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno

-nop, no lo soy-era claro en todo sentido que se estaba divirtiendo inmensamente

* * *

Poco entendía John, en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a la recepción, maldito Sherlock, con razón se había quedado allí abajo, sabía que algo así pasaría… pero cuál era el punto de aquello, el ascensor tras reaccionar se abrió en un piso superior al de la recepción, un hombre armado entro con total calma apuntando sin vacilar justo a la frente de Watson, suspiro maldiciendo a Sherlock por segunda vez preguntándose porque no le había avisado de que algo así pasaría y tratando de convencerse que nada lograría perdiendo los estribos, el hombre le rodeo con sigilo a pesar del corto espacio y sin palabras paso su brazo suelto por el cuello de John, su docilidad se debía a la poca probabilidad de salir victorioso contra alguien que aparentaba tanta maestría con su arma.

-seré el rehén que ayudara a Moriarty a salir de aquí ileso supongo- dijo con un dejo en la voz que le sorprendió, había estado tantas veces en la misma situación que poco le asombraba, aun así temía por Mary, Moriarty, como era de esperarse aún no haría nada con Sherlock o eso supuso pero ¿Por qué Mary? Aun no lo entendía, el elevador cerró sus puertas e inicio el descenso a la recepción mientras el hombre ignoraba a John

* * *

Vio el elevador izquierdo detenerse en el segundo piso, desde el momento en el que entro y vio el vacío lugar algo le supo fatal, dijo a John que subiera por el ascensor puesto que por alguna absurda razón le veía como la opción menos peligrosa puesto que no imaginaba un encuentro con Moriarty en un espacio cerrado como una habitación o un pasillo y menos un elevador, por contrario la recepción era perfecta debido a que el hombre no usaba su propia fuerza para luchar, sin contar el hecho de que la docilidad de Mary se debía a algo, lo más obvio era lo que ella le pudiese ofrecer a cambio de la vida de John y su hijo el cual no tenia en custodia… aun. El elevador izquierdo descendió, una tención casi palpable se alzaba en el aire, Mary miraba al suelo pensativa y no mucho había pasado desde las últimas palabras de Moriarty antes de que del elevador saliera John con un arma en la cabeza y un hombre sosteniéndole del cuello, poco tenía que analizarle para notar su falta de autonomía y lo poco que le importaría darle un tiro a Watson o simplemente estrujarle hasta cohibirle el aire al cerebro y dejarlo inconsciente, opción más probable.

Moriarty empezó su camino hacia la salida, justo estaba a punto de pasar al lado de un Sherlock impotente cuando un disparo resonó por toda la recepción, vio caer a John aturdido al suelo, luego otro disparo , Mary volteo abruptamente segundos después del primero, el hombre había disparado a la rodilla de John, luego al hombro derecho y apuntaba hacia Sherlock, Moriarty ni se inmuto cuando al igual que a John le apunto, aun así disparo al estómago, un fuerte dolor le inundo, había disparado de tal forma que no muriera o no por lo menos en un buen rato.

Mary se quedó pasmada, consciente de que no morirían aun así tremendamente preocupada, cosa que poco dejaba reflejar en su rostro y su docilidad frente a Moriarty, una camioneta negra les esperaba, unos hombres le ayudaron a subir a ella junto a la silla de ruedas y tras terminar esta arranco, aquello fue lo único que las medio abiertas puertas le permitieron ver, eso y Moriarty hablando a través de su celular, escucho algo como "hay dos hombres desangrándose frente a su hospital, yo de ustedes les ayudaría" con un tono burlón justo antes de perder la conciencia por el dolor que le atravesaba.

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llegamos :$ no se ve mucho romance en el primer capitulo por no decir que nada pero tengan paciencia xD soy de las que van despacio pero de esas que hacen que se acumule taaanta tención que al final puuum xD si saben a que me refiero :$ gracias por su atención y tratare de subir el próximo tan rápido como me sea posible :) **


	2. instinto

**bueeeno aquí el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

Su pierna y hombro derecho dolían como el demonio, mientras observaba con un profundo dolor como Sherlock caía al suelo tras el disparo, un grito ahogado salió de su boca pronunciando su nombre casi olvidando por completo que Moriarty salía con Mary como premio, trato de arrastrarse hacia él, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la rodilla y una sensación absurdamente dolorosa en su hombro, poco a poco la sangre que dejaba a su paso le cobro cuenta haciéndole caer en una fuerte atonía antes del desmayo, poco después , a lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas y gritos de paramédicos dando órdenes de cómo atenderlos, por lo que distinguía se relajó al darse cuenta de que Sherlock estaba bien, cosa que pareció quitarle un enorme peso de encima.

Recobro la conciencia no mucho después encontrando a Mycroft frente a el

-no es muy agradable despertar y verte a ti en primer lugar- dijo ante la vista, Mycroft esbozo una suave sonrisa

-veo que estas bien John- carraspeo un poco la voz para continuar hablando aun así John le interrumpió

-no, no creo estar bien, me acabaron de dar dos balazos, mi esposa está en manos del mayor bastardo del planeta y mi hijo fue sacado de su madre un mes antes como si se tratara de un maldito tumor- la rabia le inundo a medida hablaba, la cara de Mycroft se endureció -¿Dónde está mi hijo?- lamento decir esas palabras "mi hijo" en tal situación

-le hemos trasladado de hospital y, tal como dijiste debido a la prematura cesaría tu hijo tendrá que estar en una incubadora un par de semanas-

-¿Qué hospital?- viro al techo un poco más tranquilo

-por seguridad de él no diremos a nadie donde se encuentra, incluyéndote John- John suspiro fuertemente bastante fastidiado sin entender tanta medida de seguridad, aun así si eso servía para mantenerlo lejos de tanta basura lo haría

-¿eso significa que no le veré hasta que todo esto acabe?- el pensamiento le dejo un mal sabor en la boca, Mycroft asintió con bastante seriedad

-es por su bien-tenía razón, a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse como el hombre con más mala suerte en el mundo

-¿y Sherlock?- Mycroft hizo un gesto hacia la cama contigua a la de John, le volteo a mirar, su mirada perdida en el techo

-sácanos de aquí Mycroft- dijo con una voz bastante sombría

-supuse que pedirías eso… os dejo solos, tengo que hacer algunos papeleos- Mycroft salió con una seria expresión

-no pude hacer nada…- musito por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar al techo

-nadie pudo hacer nada- respondió John, Sherlock estrecho la mirada como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo

-dime John… -le volteo a mirar bastante pensativo, tenía algo metido en la cabeza y quería confirmarlo, lo que fuese no tenía ni idea -¿porque cuando se llevaban a Mary gritaste mi nombre en lugar del suyo?- sus ojos no se apartaban en absoluto, casi parecía no parpadear, estaba leyendo cada expresión en el rostro de John, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto, no sabía que responder, sabía que había puesto cierta expresión de asombro que trato de disimular lo más que pudo, volteo hacia el techo para evadir esa penetrante mirada que tanto le fastidiaba

-no sé, tal vez porque tu tenías una maldita bala en el estómago y ella no- sabía que no era razón suficiente, años de experiencia en Afganistán le decían que el tiro no le iba a matar, en cambio a su esposa realmente no sabía siquiera si la volvería a ver

-pero…-

-Sherlock, no quiero hablar ahora mismo de eso…- suspiro y cerró los ojos

-pero era obvio que la bala no me mataría- continúo ignorando a John por completo

-¿quieres llegar a alguna conclusión que de pronto ya hayas sacado mágicamente? – dijo fastidiado

-puede ser-la respuesta enojo a John quien volteo a mirarle

-pues hoy no será Sherlock aparte también tengo una pregunta para ti- Sherlock volvió la vista al techo, aún tenía la duda del elevador, abrió la boca para continuar aun así Sherlock respondió

-El elevador era la ruta más segura…-

-¿segura?, Salí con un tipo apuntándome en la cabeza-

-bueno, pudo haber sido peor- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – tal vez una bomba o yo que se-

-¿enserio?- Sherlock soltó una leve carcajada

-claro que no John-

-¿y si de verdad hubiese sido una bomba?- realmente sabía que eso no hubiera pasado porque como Sherlock explico antes de ir al hotel Moriarty no podía armar escándalos por la poca influencia que tenía comparada a la de antes, aun así estaba estresado y buscaba una riña sin darse cuenta

-John, yo siempre tengo razón, y si te digo que no, es que no- John resoplo

-no siempre tienes razón-respondió de forma testaruda aun sabiendo que seguramente perdería esta discusión como siempre

-¿ah no?-pregunto Sherlock divertido volteando a verle

-me enviaste por ese elevador y termine con dos balas, de haberme quedado contigo los daños colaterales hubiesen sido menores –

-la persona que estuviese en la recepción tendría contacto directo con Moriarty, tú en cambio estarías atrás de todo, obviamente contemple la posibilidad de una segunda persona ayudándole tal como un francotirador como de costumbre pero la estructura lo impedía, así que sería algo más directo y debido a las múltiples opciones era difícil suponer por donde este aparecería… aun así como entre los planes de Moriarty no estaba matarnos no sería sino hasta que necesitara un seguro para salir que le usaría, seguro el cual obviamente eras tú-

-ósea que sabias que terminaría con el tipo tras de mi – dijo indignado – por dios Sherlock pero que rallos te pasa por la cabeza-

-Necesitaba ese contacto directo con Moriarty, supuse que no te haría nada debido al hecho de que eras su seguro así que por ende te deje ir por el elevador, yo en cambio le podría tener cara a cara, con la esperanza de que fuese lo suficiente descuidado como para darme la más mínima pista aunque ello significara ser el impedimento de su paso y principal blanco por ese hecho, debo confesarte que el uso de violencia me fue tremendamente inesperado, ha cambiado un poco sus métodos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa –supongo que tienes razón, no siempre…- Mycroft irrumpió en la habitación junto con dos hombres en traje con sillas de ruedas para ambos

-son ellos- señalo a los hombres antes de salir de la habitación, John no lograba entender cómo era posible que hubiese ganado una discusión contra Sherlock, algo pasaba y no estaba muy seguro de poder descubrirlo, aun así por un tiempo, y de nuevo tendrían que quedarse juntos puesto que todo había empezado nuevamente, de nuevo estaban solos en esto, de nuevo John sentía haber perdido todo y de nuevo Sherlock estaba allí para rescatarlo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente y nada se sabía de Moriarty, pero poco le importaba eso al ver a John vagar por el apartamento regañándole por las partes de cuerpos en el refrigerador o alacena, su falta de sueño o la mala alimentación que llevaba, el aroma a te desde la cocina, las rabietas tras llegar del supermercado sin la leche … era tremendamente extraño luego de tanto tiempo sin aquello entre los dos años desaparecido y el matrimonio de John , casi se sentía culpable por sentirse así de bien en tal situación, casi, aun así lo importante ahora era hacer lo posible por encontrar a Moriarty, lo único raro en esos días eran los casos absurdamente fáciles que Greg les hacía solucionar, ¿acaso su cerebro era cada vez más plano?, el tap tap del bastón de John resonó por las escaleras, había llegado del supermercado, el bastón lo había vuelto a usar debido a que la herida en la rodilla había sido un tanto más profunda de lo esperado, aun así solo sería por unos días más, ya luego todo estaría de vuelta a la normalidad. Por parte de Sherlock poco se podía mover y de vez en cuando John le cambiaba las vendas puesto que la herida aún no se cerraba del todo a pesar de las múltiples suturas, la puerta se abrió, Sherlock se encontraba en su sofá de espaldas a la entrada pensando, preparado a la siguiente queja de John

-maldita sea, porque en Londres hay tanta gente, esa fila estaba tan larga como el demonio-farfullaba caminando hacia la cocina

-¿trajiste la leche?- pregunto algo divertido

-al demonio con tu leche Sherlock- dijo a lo lejos, sonrió de soslayo por lo familiar que sonaba eso, aun así solo las últimas dos noches John se había resignado a dormir allí, de resto pasaba las noches en su casa, probablemente en la cama que hacía una semana compartía con su esposa en gestación, y en ocasiones salía y se perdía por un par de horas, cosa que era más costumbre de Sherlock que de John, aun así poco o nada de razones tenia para salir, ese encuentro directo con Moriarty le había dejado tantas dudas como falta de respuestas, tenía una idea de porque Moriarty había escogido a Mary aun así compartirla con John era impensable

* * *

En ese momento John sentía enloquecer, su mente revoloteaba de un lado a otro entre culpabilidad, remordimiento, preocupación y muchas emociones más, pensaba que ver algo relacionado con Mary le tranquilizaría aun así dormir en esa casa le llenaba de un vacío extraño del que poco podía entender, su amigo , Sherlock era lo único que lo traía a la tierra, lo que le tranquilizaba y al verse entre ambos lados se sentía culpable al preferir hundirse en la comodidad que le ofrecía Sherlock al desespero que el recuerdo de Mary le inspiraba, sabía que la poca inactividad de Sherlock se debía a Moriarty y lo que fuera que Sherlock hubiese podido sacar en ese encuentro directo, Lestrade y Mycroft, ambos por sus respectivos medios buscaban pistas relacionadas con aquel hombre pero parecía haber desaparecido de Londres, el dueño del hotel afirmaba haber dejado el lugar inactivo ese día por una fumigación en la zona del restaurante y tenía todo papel existente para comprobarlo y del hospital poco o menos que lo del hotel se podía sacar. Suspiro sumido por sus pensamientos en la cocina con la vista perdida en unos cuantos tarros con pequeños miembros en ellos

-Joooohn- Grito Sherlock desde la sala, alcanzo a ver que se había sentado en el sofá, tenía la bata azul y su pijama, fue hacia allí y se sentó en su sillón favorito

-que pasa- Sherlock estrecho la mirada por un momento para luego decir

-estoy aburrido- se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- ¿Cuál fue el último caso?- pregunto distraído

- el de la joyería –

-¿y antes?- no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro con un brazo rodeando su pecho y el otro bajo su mentón, algo se le había ocurrido, mas como siempre no tenía ni idea del que

-el de las mujeres en el pantano- soltó un enorme suspiro y se sentó de forma tosca sin tener en cuenta su abdomen lo que prosiguió a una leve mueca de dolor

-Moriarty se está tardando- tenía esa expresión cuando poco concordaban los sucesos con sus deducciones, el ceño fruncido y la mirada en el techo con la boca levemente abierta -¿Por qué se tarda tanto?, no tiene sentido …- volvió a levantarse, John solo le miraba ir de un lado a otro algo divertido hasta que una sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock surgió- ahora que lo pienso no me respondiste lo que pregunte en el hospital- un tremendo fastidio inundo a John cosa que claramente se demostró en su rostro- o vamos John no pongas esa expresión, ahora respóndeme- se volvió a sentar atento al rostro de su mejor amigo

-no sé qué tanto te interesa de eso-

-me interesa bastante, ahora respóndeme John ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí en lugar de a Mary en una situación como aquella?- tenía una leve sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada completamente fija en Watson, ese tono casi transparente siempre le hacía sentir como si le perforara, suspiro resignado

-fue instinto supongo- claro fastidio destilaba por su voz rogando que se conformara con eso, cosa que sabía perfectamente que Sherlock no haría

-ummm, veamos, un instinto es la materialización de forma física e instantánea del sentimiento que mayor te controle en ese momento así que John, de que sentimiento estamos hablando- la sonrisa parecía crecer, casi deseaba darle un puño en toda la maldita nariz, estrecho la mirada indignado por ese interrogatorio que parecía estar recibiendo

- eres mi mejor amigo y creo que eso es explicación suficiente- Sherlock negó con la cabeza de forma divertida, insinuando que no, no era suficiente explicación

-¿me estás diciendo que el sentimiento por un amigo es superior al que tienes por tu esposa?- la paciencia de John había alcanzado su límite, se levantó del sillón

-esto es ridículo Sherlock, si quieres jugar hazlo con alguien que no sea yo- se dirigió hacia la puerta

-eso quiere decir que lo que sientes por mí es mayor al amor que sientes por tu esposa, claro si es que la amas- gracia supuraba por su voz, sentimiento que claramente contrariaba al fastidio de John

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SHERLOCK!- espeto dándole una mirada incrédula por tal suposición con la intención de abrir la puerta e irse

-Esa mirada dice muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tengo razón- bastante divertido por la situación Sherlock afirmo acercándose hacia John quien aún conservaba aquella mirada

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-muchas cosas John, de las cuales nunca te das cuentas puesto que actúas, como dijiste, "instintivamente", instinto que en cuanto debes elegir entre yo y alguien más termina yendo hacia mí, cosa fascinante debo decir- se había detenido justo frente a él acorralándole contra la puerta con su largo brazo evitando que este la abriera, John tomo aire suavemente y le soltó de forma brusca tratando de calmarse

-últimamente has estado muy raro Sherlock y no tengo ni la más remota idea del por qué, si tanto deseas apaciguar ese maldito aburrimiento que tienes te aconsejo que no sea conmigo – Watson irradiaba enojo

-puedo darte ejemplos, muchos ejemplos John así que mentir no servirá conmigo por tanto ¿de qué sentimiento estamos hablando?- su expresión se tornó seria, la gracia parecía haber dejado su rostro y ahora su fin no era molestarle justo como antes, simplemente era saber la verdad

-no entiendo que ganas con esto-

-sé sincero John, sé que no amas en absoluto a Mary, su capacidad deductiva y ciertas habilidades te recordaron a mi…- estrecho la mirada de forma pensativa, sea lo que fuese que intentase Sherlock no lo conseguiría, su mente tenía una pequeña bóveda en el fondo, bóveda que no abriría por mucho que su mejor amigo lo intentase

-déjame en paz Sherlock, te lo advierto- Sherlock sonrió de forma leve apartándose

-bien, pero no hemos acabado aquí John- en cuanto pudo salió del apartamento, bajando al primer piso se encontró con la señora Hudson quien se encontraba algo preocupada por el escándalo y justo antes de preguntar qué pasaba John le respondió- no se preocupe señora Hudson, es lo de siempre- claramente fingida era la sonrisa que puso a la señora, esta asintió y tras una sonrisa volvió a su apartamento murmurando un par de cosas relacionadas a ellos.

* * *

**y bueno con esto terminamos por hoy, en el siguiente explicare el por que la duda de Sherlock xD en fin espero les guste puesto que fue un placer escribirlo :)**


	3. Curiosidad

John acababa de salir enojado y apenas cerró la puerta tras el Sherlock sintió como un aburrimiento tremendo le invadió, un desespero por las pocas opciones que de momento parecían existir para hacer trabajar su cabeza le volvía loco, aun así por un momento se quedó pensando que había sido lo de hacia un rato, en realidad Sherlock era tan nulo en conocimiento sobre sentimientos como de astronomía o cosas que no tuviesen que ver con su carrera, pero de todos modos a pesar de lo poco que le interesaba esa área y de lo aislada que la mantenía de su propio ser como si de otro ente se tratase, los actos de John le llevaron a una curiosidad que de momento parecía insaciable, no obstante poco entendía por no decir que nada y veía cosas como el amor como una dependencia irracional por otro ser mezclado con ciertos matices de sensaciones provocadas por la parte frontal del cerebro que hacia perder todo cuidado a la parte racional del mismo, cosa que para Sherlock era tan absurdo como que la tierra girase alrededor del sol de todos modos ¿ quién quiere sentir que su parte racional se desvanece? O ¿ a quién le afecta si la tierra gira o no alrededor del sol? "Que manada de conocimientos y sensaciones más inservibles" pensaba, y a pesar de ello por instantes conoció esa falta de lucidez cosa que claramente nunca admitiría ante nadie, mucho giraba en la mente de Sherlock, más de lo que en un simple párrafo se podría describir, aun así tanto había que pensar, suspiro echándose al sofá de nuevo, hundiéndose en su mente y en el hecho de que todo acto cometido sin razón dentro de los últimos años se habían visto cien por ciento influenciados por John, cosa que le intrigaba de sobremanera.

* * *

Tras tranquilizarse volvió a casa luego de un largo paseo, había pensado muchas cosas y entre ello lo dicho por Sherlock en su absurdo interrogatorio que poco entendía, y quería creer que era absurdo, porque de tomarlo enserio seguro le carcomería la mente como la mayoría de patrañas que Sherlock tiende a hablar, por un rato pensó en lo relacionado a Mary cosa que le hacía sentir de cierta manera culpable por contemplar la veracidad de la teoría de Sherlock, pero de momento poco quería profundizar en el tema, llego al 221B y tras subir a su apartamento se encontró con el suave sonar del violín de Sherlock, no distinguía la sonata aun así sonaba rápida y excéntricamente animada, fuera lo que fuese que Sherlock tuviese en la mente en ese momento le intrigo por un instante debido al tipo de canción que tocaba pero tras unos segundos lo olvido, tomo el periódico que no pudo leer en la mañana por el fastidio de fila en el supermercado y el acoso de Sherlock y se dispuso a leer, de nuevo algunas fotos de Lestrade resolviendo un caso y cosas triviales por el estilo, el violín paro aun así siguió con su labor de leer.

-John- escucho a Sherlock tras el

-que pasa Sherlock- no fastidiado pero si expectante de alguna estupidez respondió mientras veía a Sherlock sentarse en su sofá junto a su violín

-tengo muchas dudas en estos momentos y realmente no encuentro un experimento al cual aplicar mis… teorías –hablo en tono dudoso mientras tronaba las cuerdas de su instrumento

-¿y de que teorías estamos hablando?- no aparto la vista del periódico más de lo suficiente, Sherlock carraspeo la garganta, por alguna extraña razón estaba incomodo

-realmente no importa, solo estoy aburrido- se levantó y se fue con rapidez. John prosiguió con la lectura bastante intrigado por lo que fuese que Sherlock tuviese en la cabeza, tras unos cuantos artículos relacionados con Sherlock vio al nombrado volver y sentarse, esta vez sin el violín

-John-

-¿Qué pasa?- bajo el periódico lo suficiente para verlo

-creo que ya encontré una forma pero necesito tu ayuda- le miraba fijamente buscando algo

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- esto no parecía bueno

-veras…- junto sus dedos bajo su mentón - ¿te podrías tirar desde aquí hasta el primer piso?- John quedo simplemente atónito

-No Sherlock, no lo hare- tras tardar unos minutos en responder dijo con toda la firmeza posible

-bien tomare eso como un si- se levantó de inmediato y saco su celular para empezar a teclear en la pantalla táctil, odiaba cuando ese hombre le ignoraba

-espera, espera, al menos dame una razón coherente para que yo tenga la necesidad de hacer eso- John se levantó y se acercó a su amigo a ver si su falta de oído se debía a la maldita distancia, Sherlock sin apartar la mirada del teléfono respondió

-¿Qué mejor razón que ayudar a tu mejor amigo a ampliar sus conocimientos?- John suspiro, Sherlock termino de teclear dejando su celular sobre la mesa de te- perfecto, pronto traerán algunas camas elásticas y cosas necesarias para que no te hagas daño-

-¿me vas a hacer tirar del segundo piso sin una maldita razón VALIDA para hacerlo?- recalco la palabra "valida" porque la dicha por Sherlock no lo era en absoluto, no para el

-claro que hay una razón "valida" John, aun que la que te di ya me parece suficiente- dijo en voz baja lo último, aun así de un momento a otro se quedó mirando al vacío y luego chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, tomo de nuevo el teléfono para repetir la acción de hacia un momento

-ahora que absurda idea se te ocurrió-

-nada, cancele el pedido- se fue a la cocina, John le siguió

-¿Por qué?-

-porque estas herido y el salto te perjudicaría y no quiero a un John con bastón más de lo necesario- tomo unos cuantos de sus especímenes

-vaya que bien ver que tienes algo de conciencia humana- Sherlock iba a su habitación, su celular sobre la mesa empezó a sonar -¿no contestaras?- dijo John viendo como su amigo volvía por más cosas

-da igual, se aburrirán y llamaran al tuyo- volvió de nuevo a su habitación para no salir más, John volvió a su asiento tratando de descubrir de manera inútil cual era esa supuesta teoría de Sherlock mientras "trataba" de leer el periódico y tras unos minutos luego de que el celular de Sherlock dejase de insistir el suyo timbro, suspiro y contesto al ver en el identificador el número de Lestrade

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro viendo de soslayo los tarros con muestras que había traído sin la más remota idea del por qué, últimamente parecía hacer cosas sin sentido, situación que le molestaba bastante, pero más aún le molestaba no tener una forma de hacer denotar lo que fuese que "sintiera" por John, se estremeció por el simple hecho de poner esa palabra en sus pensamientos, si bien ver a John en riesgo era un buen detonante para su pecho poco se le ocurría para comprobar las consecuencias de un peligro inminente en su amigo, y pensando más a fondo habían tantos detonantes de "emociones" (se volvió a estremecer) con respecto a John que parecía tener en sus manos un estudio más profundo de lo pensado, realmente no era un área que quisiese investigar y sabía que habían conocimientos que no merecían ser reemplazados por esta basura pero algo tenía que hacer con respecto a aquella duda que le invadía, luego de unos minutos John golpeo a su puerta interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos, no la abrió más de lo necesario

-tenemos un caso- dijo en cuanto vio el rostro de Sherlock, la cara de este se ilumino en una leve sonrisa

-perfecto- se volvió a encerrar para iniciar con la preparación a pesar de no saber si el caso era lo suficientemente bueno para requerir de su visita pero poco le importaba ahora, solo necesitaba algo para estimular su cerebro que no fuese un alucinógeno o ideas estúpidas sobre "sentimientos".

* * *

Se dirigían a la escena del crimen, el aire del caso le era muy familiar a "estudio en rosa" primer caso que inicio la búsqueda y las preguntas acerca de Moriarty, cierto tono de nostalgia invadió por un momento a John quien miraba hacia la ventana del taxi viendo el reflejo de su amigo con la vista fija en su teléfono pues leía el informe que Lestrade le había enviado por medio de este.

-tres personas muertas dentro de esta semana en sus respectivas habitaciones por paro cardiaco, nada del otro mundo exceptuando el hecho de que ninguna de estas poseía las características de un sedentario obeso o una persona con problemas en su corazón, el perfil de la víctima en todos los casos fue alguien de entre 20 a 25 años con un estado excelente de salud, independientes y solitarios al parecer por la falta de amigos que las victimas poseían- sonrió- sea quien sea el asesino desea que le encontremos-tal afirmación llamo la atención de John, pero mirándolo desde aquel punto de vista tenía bastante lógica puesto que de solo querer saciar un instinto psicopático bien podría haber aplicado sus métodos con personas susceptibles a un paro cardiaco, no era difícil hallar uno que otro solitario por las calles de Londres con estas características, aun así se había limitado a matar personas que en absoluto poseían este tipo de falencias - ahora la pregunta es ¿se aburrió de matar ancianos y decidió ir por algo más arriesgado? O recién empezó- dijo Sherlock más para sí mismo que para John, luego empezó a susurrar un par de cosas con respecto al perfil del asesino dependiendo de las dos opciones ya nombradas.

Tras ir a revisar el cadáver del cual no se sacó mucho puesto que se encontraba con su pijama recién puesta y con signos de que ignoraba su prominente muerte Sherlock examino de pies a cabeza los suelos de la casa y en especial de la cocina a la alcoba con su lupa tomando algunas especias o alimentos de la cocina y las ropas que la víctima había llevado antes de la pijama sin consultar a Lestrade como de costumbre, luego se dirigió al hospital St. Bartholomew's y paso allí la mayoría de tarde con su telescopio y muestras de sangre de las dos víctimas anteriores y algunas personas que durante la semana anterior a aquella habían muerto por paro cardiaco.

John poco podía ayudar en esos momentos así que se limitó a acompañarle en el laboratorio junto a su portátil, actualizaba el blog al cual no mucho cuidado le había puesto por los últimos sucesos, poco se podía ver por las persianas más que las borrosas luces de las calle londinense , miro la hora en la laptop, las 11:37 PM, suspiro y aburrido del blog se dispuso a leer antiguos mensajes de su esposa pero nada más que culpabilidad le impregno, cerro el portátil y Sherlock levanto por un momento la vista del telescopio para observarle de arriba abajo como si buscara algo para luego continuar

-¿Qué pasa John?- dijo sin apartar la vista de las muestras que constantemente cambiaba

-estoy aburrido- respondió al azar levantándose con ayuda de su bastón, Sherlock soltó una pequeña y casi insignificante risa por lo bajo-¿Qué?- había fastidio en la voz de John

-nada- la burla resonaba en su tono

-la gente normal también se aburre Sherlock- camino hacia la ventaba pasando tras su amigo

-no dudo de ello, aun así para gente del común encontrar un entretenimiento es más fácil que para alguien como yo- John suspiro elevando las persianas y mirando hacia la ciudad ya ausente de luz natural puesto que era luna nueva dejando así solo luz artificial, en algún lugar de aquella ciudad cabía la probabilidad de que estuviese Mary y su hijo, suspiro pesadamente, no contaba sus suspiros pero sentía como si se tratara de muchos, sintió a Sherlock caminar hacia el-la encontraremos- como si fuese algo más que obvio Sherlock hablo, John se giró para preguntarle de donde venía aquella seguridad pero se halló con tal cercanía al rostro del otro hombre a pesar de las diferencias de altura que sintió su rostro encenderse inmediatamente, pensó en apartarse pero así como la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba sus impulsos provocados por Sherlock esta vez también lo hizo "¿Por qué alejarse? no estamos haciendo nada malo" pensó en defensa, pensamientos que contradictorios pasaban a mil por su cabeza, Sherlock sonrió- interesante-

-¿interesante?- dijo confundido

-déjame ver algo- tomo la mejilla de John sin esperar permiso alguno y acerco su frente a la del otro hombre, John no podía entender que era lo que Sherlock hacía, aguanto la respiración puesto que sintió su corazón agitarse relacionándolo ilógicamente con su respiración como si conteniéndola pudiese evitar que su corazón dejara de ser tan escandaloso, cosa que luego se dio cuenta era una total estupidez, Sherlock le miraba fijo, buscando algo, tal como cuando miraba su pared llena de recortes del caso en curso en busca de pistas, John soltó la respiración a punto de preguntar que hacia pero Sherlock se alejó y se dirigió directo al telescopio, tomo una pequeña libreta de notas y escribió durante un momento

- ¿quieres comer algo?- dijo sin atinar al menos a una de las tantas preguntas que quería hacer por aquello, Sherlock le miro un momento tras terminar de anotar- ya sabes, el restaurante chino cerca de Baker Street que cierra tarde- sentía su voz torpe y zafia sin decidirse por si sentirse apenado, insultado, curioso o cualquiera que fuera parte de las opciones a elegir en su pecho que aun latía pero poco a poco aminoraba el ritmo

-eso estaría perfecto- tomo su abrigo y bufanda-¿vamos?-John asintió aun sumido en preguntas caminando a paso lento por su baston.


	4. sentimientos? pf

**bueeeno, se que subo bastante rápido pero últimamente ando muy inspirada, independiente de si es popular o no mi fic me gusta escribir y ya, y mientras me dure la inspiración seguire subiendo supongo xD eeen fin espero lo disfruten porque yo lo hice :$**

* * *

El asesino se supo a la mañana siguiente del tercer incidente, se trataba de un medico naturista que daba a sus víctimas medicamentos con cargas bastante altas de un veneno proveniente de la planta aconitum la cual había sido extraída de la venta publica desde el 2004 aun así su extracto en proporciones minúsculas se usaba para ciertos medicamentos lo que llevo a nuestro detective a la deducción de que era alguien que tenía licencia para manipular este tipo de sustancias y el hecho de que tuviese contacto con el público y no estuviese en un laboratorio produciendo medicamentos le llevo a que el medico naturista(porque claramente se trataba de un conocedor de este ámbito pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse un medico especializado o no más que en fitoterapia y obviamente medicina alternativa por el uso de este tipo de sustancias ) trabajaba de forma independiente y debido a la forma extravagante de usar el veneno muy sospechoso se antojaba el pedido constante del mismo por tanto, si era inteligente, seguramente la cosechaba el mismo así como demás hiervas que necesitara para su negocio ¿Por qué? Porque para un independiente es más fácil y económica esta opción por ello la búsqueda se redujo a un médico probablemente sin título con un invernadero, un consultorio independiente y que nuestras tres víctimas hubiesen visitado antes de morir finalizando todo con una tarjeta de un consultorio naturista que Sherlock encontró en la chaqueta de la ropa que había tomado de la última víctima dando así la dirección y nombre de nuestro sujeto "aburrido" dijo Sherlock al resolver el puzle.

El asesino tenía un alto trastorno de misantropía, irónico teniendo en cuenta su profesión y aburrido empezó a asesinar personas, había antes asesinado ancianos y personas susceptibles a paros saliendo impune por la dificultad de relacionar el paro cardiaco de un obeso con las arterias absurdamente tapadas con un asesinato, pero afirmo haber llegado a un punto en el que aquello se tornó aburrido dando así un paso a otro nivel solo por diversión confeso, aun así, dijo, no esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido. Sherlock no estuvo presente en el interrogatorio pues dijo que poco le interesaba un asesino tan simple a diferencia de John cuya entrevista era algo elemental para su blog, a pesar de todo ello nada tenía que ver con Moriarty, este se trataba de otro asesino más, sin patrocinio, sin ayuda, simplemente con su odio irracional y el, cosa que decepciono de sobre manera a John.

Era el quinto día que dormía en el 221B, aun habían sombras de las múltiples pesadillas que le tendían a invadir aun así por momentos podía conciliar el sueño, dormía, como rara vez lo hacía a pesar de sentir que le observaban, cosa que le tranquilizaba pero aun así muchas noches Mary se quedaba a su lado observándole hasta que este se dormía y menor era el efecto que esta podía conseguir en él, aun así quería saber quién era, quien cuidaba de su sueño aun sabiendo que la única posible persona seria su amigo Sherlock, de ser alguien mas no estaría allí tan relajado, abrió los ojos solo un poco para encontrarlo más cerca de lo esperado, salto hacia atrás acompañando el movimiento con un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al fijarse en el gris de su mirada que por un momento le pareció los de un animal salvaje

-¡Dios Sherlock! Pero qué demonios haces- no estaba sobre la cama, recargaba sus codos sobre esta con la otra parte de su cuerpo de rodillas en el suelo mientras miraba a John

-estoy aburrido- dijo con una leve sonrisa por el recién susto de su amigo

-¿y tienes que venir a despertarme?- se sentó contra la pared contraria a la esquina en la que estaba Sherlock, este se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-no tienes que fingir que dormías, hay más de un millón de razones por las cuales te mantienes despierto, aparte sabias que estaba aquí, tu expresión fue diferente antes de que asimilaras mi presencia mientras "dormías"-John suspiro

-¿Qué quieres?- Sherlock miro al techo pensando

-creo que Moriarty esperara a que Mary se recupere para atacar- suspiro- que aburrido-

-entonces ¿estamos hablando de un mes por lo menos?- un tenue miedo le invadió, Sherlock le miro, escrutándole con la mirada

-dímelo tú, tu eres el doctor- John soltó el aire, poco había deseado contemplar que estaban nada más que en la calma antes de la tormenta, sonrió algo nervioso

-debo confesarte que no deseo que llegue ese día- cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse

-¿Por qué?- había interés en la voz de Sherlock

-no soy idiota, sé que esto tendrá un matiz similar al que tuvo cuando…-suspiro- cuando "moriste"-

-así que supones como será esto, aunque ya sabes que suponer…-

-si ya sé que "suponer" es un gran error, aun así es inevitable contemplar esa idea, de que si Mary no te mata, ella, nuestro hijo, el cual aún que sé que está a salvo no puedo evitar preocuparme, y yo moriremos- la idea le aterraba de sobre manera

-podremos solucionarlo, tal como lo solucione la última vez- un tono confiado, confianza que deseaba inspirar a John resonó en su voz

-¿solucionarlo?, desapareciste por tanto tiempo que de verdad te creí muerto-

-pero aquí estoy-

-no tienes idea lo que se siente perder a alguien tan importante- sonreía mientras hablaba de forma lastimera – no tienes ni la más maldita idea del hueco tan enorme que tuve que soportar y pensar en que de nuevo aquello suceda… – paso su mano por la cara tratando de calmarse, no quería mirar a Sherlock quien se conservaba en total silencio – y no saber si… si volverás o si esta vez será real- sentía un peso sobre su pecho tan irreal e insoportable, odiaba aquel sentimiento, aquel miedo cuando se trataba de la perdida de Sherlock

-en estos momentos no tengo muchos argumentos para afirmarte que no moriré, aun así John hare lo posible para evitarlo, la última vez mi única posibilidad para evitar tu muerte, la de la señora Hudson y la de los demás fue fingir la mía, en este caso hare lo posible para evitar esa alternativa, y si es la única que queda esta vez te hare saber de ello- levanto la mirada algo temeroso de lo que fuese a encontrar, tal vez lastima o compasión, aun así era en su totalidad preocupación, a la espera de que sus últimas palabras hubiesen tenido un efecto calmante en John, luego sonrió en leve- eres quien logra llevarme a segregar más hormonas estimulantes en mi cerebro, John- su voz era gruesa y profunda, extrañamente amable, nunca le había escuchado hablar con aquel tono pero independiente de aquello si eso era un cumplido, era el cumplido más extraño que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-pues que bien- parecía que con cada encuentro solitario con el detective miles de preguntas se instalasen instantáneamente con cada acción de Sherlock, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decir terminando todo con alguna frase fuera de lugar o poco elocuente

-últimamente tus respuestas no son muy brillantes John- acomodo su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiese acercarse mas a John sin apartar la mirada tremendamente profunda, sus ojos tan claros como de costumbre dejaban ver perfectamente cuando sus pupilas se dilataban dejando atrás el verde grisáceo y cambiándolo por un negro profundo que le hacía perder los estribos –es verdad que unas cuantas mentes comunes tienen el poder de estimular a las más brillantes, pero tú lo haces en todos los sentidos- se acercó tal como hacía unos días en el laboratorio, poso su frente por sobre la de John apoyando una mano en la cama y otra en la mejilla del rubio, quien sentía perder cualquier signo de cordura y autocontrol ante su pecho -¿puedo?- el suave y cálido aliento de Sherlock le lleno junto a un suave tono a te

-pues depende de que planees hac…- tartamudeo casi excéntricamente sin apartarlo ni hacer nada en absoluto más que mirarle, Sherlock le interrumpió con una sonrisa

-¡oh, cállate!- susurro y le beso… sip, así era, le había besado y no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué, pero bueno ahora más que pensar quería sentir aquel que en todo sentido no era más que un beso casto y sin intenciones de ir a más, más que el solo simple y llano placer de probar, no hubo lengua, ni mordiscos, ni nada por el estilo puesto que Sherlock lo hacía de manera torpe y lenta, el hecho de que era un total inexperto desbordaba de manera tierna e infantil, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por aquellos pensamientos en medio del beso cosa que Sherlock noto, se apartó pero sin mirarle, miraba hacia abajo –interesante- dijo llevando la mano que se encontraba en la mejilla de John a su propio pecho, luego levanto la mirada a un John confundido –eres increíble John, ¡no, más que increíble, asombroso!- parecía como si un rayo de felicidad le golpease

-¿Por qué?- estaba más que confundido, aquello rara vez lo decía y si lo hacía era solo cuando John le hacía dar cuenta de algo en algún caso, se alejó y luego se levantó, le miro desde arriba con una sonrisa satisfecha

-muy largo de explicar - y finalizado su cometido se fue cerrando la puerta tras el

* * *

Que increíble era aquello del amor, era alucinante o incluso más se podría decir, era tal como una droga puesto que segregaba ciertas hormonas que inspiraban seguridad, calma, alegría, adicción y un multicolor de sensaciones que remplazaban en creces a cualquier alucinogeno que hubiese probado hasta el momento fuese cocaína, morfina o nicotina ¡y solo bastaba con un beso! No podría creer lo asombroso que era aquel descubrimiento, sin contar el acelero del corazón, el sudor, los nervios … era como activar con un interruptor esa parte que había mantenido tan ajena de él, se sentó en su sofá pensando en lo mucho que eso le ayudaría en un futuro hasta que el rostro de Mary se interpuso , si bien el amor era una de las drogas más fantásticas que había probado, al igual que una droga tenia efectos bastantes malos con respecto a la abstinencia y aún más si tu objeto de amor estaba siendo poseído por alguien más, sensaciones como celos, odio, fastidio, ira, desespero invadían a cualquiera que presentara "abstinencia", que cosa más curiosa, pensaba Sherlock, pero para su des fortunio se había enamorado de John H. Watson, el tipo que se la pasaba de una cita en otra desde que le conoció inclusive ahora casado y con un hijo o hija, suspiro.

-¿Sherlock?- no quería dar explicaciones ahora mismo por lo que había hecho hacia un momento, sabía que era inapropiado puesto que ese tipo de demostraciones solo se dan a personas cercanas con intereses románticos como a una novia o una esposa pero ante la vista de John Sherlock no era más que un amigo, no pensó que aquel acto fuese a dañar su amistad puesto que cosas peores había hecho y John seguía allí, porque era la única persona que le quería tal cual era sin necesidad de mantener una distancia, aun así le diría de que se trataba todo, poco ganaba ocultándolo.

-creo que te amo- realmente no lo creía, lo sabía, todas las señales estaban expuestas pero con lo torpe que era su amigo nunca se iba a dar cuenta, y esperar a que ello pasara era una pérdida de tiempo, John se quedó de pie en la entrada a la sala con los ojos como platos

-¿Q… qué?- su lengua parecía no conectar con la parte correcta del cerebro, Sherlock resoplo

-dije que creo que te amo, creo tener sentimientos de índole romántica por ti, me atraes, física y sentimentalmente, logras que muchas soluciones químicas se efectúen en mi cabeza desbordándome de hormonas productoras de "sentimientos" que anulan mi parte racional ¿continuo?- John tenía la boca levemente abierta, bajo la mirada un poco y camino hacia su asiento, acomodo la almohada con la bandera nacional y se sentó con algo de dificultad por la falta de bastón, respiro hondo por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca- ¿has estado consumiendo algún tónico mata neuronas? Tu cerebro parece procesar más lento la información últimamente John- John busco por todos lados con la mirada probablemente jeringas, tarros con sustancias blancas –no John no me he drogado, aquel beso fue suficiente estimulo- tras rodar los ojos de John por casi todo el lugar se posaron en las escrutadora mirada de Sherlock

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?- Sherlock soltó el aire de la forma más fuerte que pudo, tan exasperado como pudo demostrar

-que elocuencia e ingenio por dios, las preguntas que haces serían las más indicadas para resolver los misterios del universo John-John estrecho la mirada fastidiado

-pues perdón por estar tan impactado ante la confesión de la persona más asexual en este maldito planeta-

-bueno, ser asexual no implica no enamorarse puesto que hay varios tipos de asex…-

-dijiste que también te atraía físicamente así que no encajas, ya deja de explicarme estupideces-

-vaya parece que tu cerebro aun funciona-

-así que por eso has estado actuando tan raro últimamente-

-no era muy difícil de descifrar lo que sucedía, pero hay que tener en cuenta que eres un poco lento- de nuevo una mirada fastidiada de parte de John

-¿y por qué lo dices ahora?-

-porque hasta ahora me entero, ¿por qué más?- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo haciendo intensificar en John la mirada de fastidio- no atinas en absoluto a siquiera una pregunta fructífera – sonreía, John suspiro

-¿y qué esperas que te diga?-

-¿Cómo podría yo saber eso?- sabía que se estaba comportando aún más pedante que de costumbre pero no quería iniciar con estúpidos romanticismos, prefería optar por la opción más odiosa

-no sé si es deliberado ese maldito comportamiento tuyo, ¿te estas confesando? O intentas que te de un jodido puño en toda la cara- Sherlock soltó una pequeña carcajada que cubrió con su mano, no podía dejar de pensar que esta escena era algo graciosa

-empecé con una y termine con la otra supongo- John suspiro con una leve sonrisa contagiada por Sherlock

-eres un idiota-

-¿Qué?-

-ni siquiera sabes besar, y nunca vi a alguien dar un cumplido tan extraño como el de hace un rato ¿y quién demonios describe sus sentimientos como soluciones químicas?-

-eso es lo que son-

-Sí, para ti, para las personas normales no-

-¿y a mí que me importan las personas "normales"?... y ¿no se besar?- nunca había besado antes y no tenía conocimiento alguno con respecto al tema, ¿pero besar no era más que juntar los labios? El beso de por si era un acto innecesario aun así ¿por qué necesitan más que juntar sus labios? John sonrió de forma amable y tierna

-no, ¿ese fue tu primer beso?- dijo con gracia, Sherlock resoplo fastidiado bajando su mirada en una clara señal de asentimiento, escucho una carcajada venir de John cosa que le fastidio de sobremanera, no le veía en absoluto gracia al tema

-eso no es más que una manada de conocimientos inútiles John, ya veo porque eres tan lento, llenando ese pequeño cerebro con cosas innecesarias –dijo con sarna echándose en el sofá de espaldas a John

-oh Sherlock, eres increíble- se relajó recostándose en su sofá aun con una sonrisa

-¿y qué piensas?-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre mis…- suspiro, odiaba pronunciar esas palabras- sentimientos- o por lo menos en ese contexto

- no hablemos de ello ahora… - escucho como se levantaba del sofá Sherlock se sentó de nuevo mirando cómo se alejaba con un leve dolor en su pecho, era curioso que teniendo en cuenta que todo venia del cerebro parecía que todo se centrara en su corazón "estúpidos sentimientos" pensó fastidiado

-Sabes perfectamente que por mis medios lo puedo averiguar- dijo antes de que John saliera de la sala, este se detuvo

-por favor no lo intentes, solo… - suspiro inseguro de continuar -… no me desagrada – le miro de reojo- en absoluto- y para terminar le ofreció una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, llena de melancolía y al tiempo de ternura y comprensión, tras ello John siguió con su camino dejando a Sherlock con una extraña sensación en su pecho, le estresaba de sobremanera que cualquier gesto del otro hombre pudiese controlar su estado, pero como hablábamos de Sherlock, el gran hombre amante de la lógica y la razón, aislar sus sentimientos le era tremendamente fácil, aun así no estaba muy seguro de poder aislar lo que sentía por John.

* * *

**y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y bueno, en lugar de escribir debería estar estudiando para el examen de admisión a la universidad... pero we ya que hay que aprovechar cuando se esta inspirado xD y pues ahora mismo tengo una idea algo interesante de John enseñándole a Sherlock a besar, jo jo jo xD en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado porque yo disfrute escribiendo :3**


	5. cuenta regresiva

**bueno, debo admitir que este capitulo es particularmente largo xD y también que fue uno de los capítulos en los que mas nula estuve pero bueno y sip, ya se que publico muy rápido pero me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo y cuando pasa eso pues soy como el maldito correcaminos(solo que en lugar de caminos serian paginas... creo) xD en fin, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Abrió los ojos a pesar de la pesadez que sentía , intento moverse pero el descubrimiento de su posición le dejo tan frio como era posible, tenía las piernas atadas a las patas de una silla, sus manos atrás del espaldar juntas por una gruesa soga que le lastimaba con solo forcejear, no tenía nada en la boca lo que decía que estaban en un lugar totalmente aislado, fuera de toda posible ayuda cercana, pensó en Sherlock, el corazón casi se le encogió, no recordaba más que una tarde normal antes de irse a dormir, levanto la vista resignado a lo que estaba por venir, no tan preocupado por el pero si por el posible paradero de su amigo, antes de levantar la mirada por entero vio que el cuarto no era más que un lugar pequeño con paredes blancas y en la pared frente a él un enorme espejo que le cubría totalmente alcanzando a ver la espalda de una mujer cubierta de negro, reconoció la alta y esbelta figura, levanto la mirada absorto por los bellos ojos verdes y el rubio cabello de su esposa quien le observaba con un fuerte dolor en cada expresión

-lo siento- saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, una navaja con un filo casi quirúrgico, le invadió el miedo llevando la vista de la navaja a los ojos jade y viceversa

-¡espera, espera!- respiro algo agitado al darse cuenta de que no tenía más que sus pantalones, Mary se detuvo, era notorio que no tenía tiempo, John le miro con todo el amor que pudo- ¿te has recuperado?-Mary estrecho la mirada con tanta culpa que sopesaba en todo su cuerpo, asintió -¿y Sherlock?- pregunto tan rápido como ella confirmo estar bien, estrecho la mirada de una manera extraña

-Sherlock…- sonrió bajando la vista – probablemente en su cama durmiendo, Moriarty se encargó de que no despertase- seguramente se refería a calmantes, un enorme peso se quitó de encima, suspiro relajado para continuar con la siguiente pregunta

-¿y Moriarty?-Mary hizo una breve mirada hacia el espejo tras ella indicando que los estaba viendo, logro divisar un audífono casi diminuto en su oído cubierto por el rubio cabello

-lo siento, de nuevo, todo lo que hago es por nuestro bien…- sus ojos se inundaron, inundación que se negaba a salir mientras se arrodillaba ante John, tomo la cuchilla con avidez, con la intención de hacer lo que fuese a hacer tan rápido como pudiese, los guantes negros rosaron el pecho de John , el cual latía con desespero y miedo, no tenía idea de que pasaba pero sabía lo poco que servía quejarse y lo mucho que aquello aumentaría el dolor y la culpa en su esposa

-lo sé- no levanto la mirada, empezó a hundir la cuchilla, primero con duda y luego con más velocidad, John cerro sus ojos y presiono tan fuerte como pudo sus dientes para evitar los alaridos de dolor, dolor punzante y terrible, tras enterrar la cuchilla bajó rasgando profundamente la piel, duro así un rato cambiándola de dirección y reafirmando los cortes

-debiste leer los archivos de aquella USB cariño, estoy más que acostumbrada a esto- su voz parecía atorarse en su garganta saliendo aguda y dolorosa, no deseaba responder, no deseaba dejar de morder su labio tratando de concentrarse en aquel dolor, alejo el cuchillo por un momento para empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Casi instantáneamente luego de abrir los ojos un fuerte dolor cruzo por todo su abdomen y pecho, respiro con dificultad pues el solo hacerlo dolía como el demonio, vio a Sherlock a su lado con la expresión más preocupada que le había visto nunca

-las heridas… ¿fue Mary?- poco le interesaba de momento como había llegado a tal deducción-no querías gritar o gemir, estabas frente a alguien que conocías y no deseabas que te escuchara pero Moriarty nunca hace uso de sus propias manos así que…- paso saliva recordando como algunas lágrimas de Mary se deslizaban mientras terminaba la última letra con la navaja olvidándose por un momento del dolor

-¿se alcanza a ver tejido subcutáneo?- pregunto con dificultad degustando el desagradable sabor a sangre que había dejado la herida hecha por sus dientes en su fuerte intento por contener cualquier sonido de dolor, Sherlock asintió, había revisado cada milímetro de él antes de que despertase como si se tratara de un cadáver, o eso supuso

-la bañera esta lista así que te lavare las heridas allí- John se intentó levantar pero Sherlock le detuvo –no seas ridículo John, yo te llevare- con agilidad paso ambos brazos bajo John levantándole sin necesidad de mucha fuerza iniciando su caminata hacia el baño

- me siento algo ridículo- susurro adolorido

-oh no te preocupes, será más ridículo entrar a la bañera con pantalones- y entonces con cuidado le bajo sobre el agua tibia a no más de la mitad, lo suficiente bajo como para no alcanzar las heridas, Sherlock se arremango y tomo la ducha –oh que tu amigo te tenga que bañar- probo el agua sobre su mano

-puedo solo Sherlock, solo son unas cuantas heridas en el pecho- estiro el brazo para tomar la ducha pero Sherlock la alejo

-no, no puedes- aparto el brazo de John llevando la ducha a las heridas de él, delineando con sus largos y delicados dedos las letras escritas que claramente decían "30 DIAS" causándole un fuerte dolor y un leve temblor ante el delicado toque de Sherlock -¿30 días para que?- pensó en voz alta sumido en el aviso, John pensaba vagamente en el hecho de que eso dejaría una cicatriz horrible pero más en su esposa y en lo que en 30 días fuese a hacer "por el bien de ambos", suspiro antes de que Sherlock le pasara la ducha por toda la cara, la aparto dejando atrás la mirada enojada de John –tenías sangre en el rostro- respondió ante el enojo de este, a veces Sherlock parecía un niño pequeño cosa que le encantaba bastante, resoplo volviendo a fundirse en su mente

* * *

John tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente recordando lo que fuese que hubiese pasado la noche anterior, la puerta no estaba forzada ni la alfombra tenia rastros de huellas muy latentes así que se hablaba de alguien que tenía la llave, que tenía un peso ligero y una agilidad bastante desarrollada, de vez en cuando John hacia muecas de dolor, la "A" era particularmente honda, la rozo con cuidado, con desprecio por aquella mujer y por Moriarty… se denotaba en cada laceración su recorrido como asesina, arrepintiéndose por un momento no haber dejado que Magnussen hiciese cuanto quisiera con aquella información… resoplo fastidiado por no haber podido protegerle, John le miraba con atención desde hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás

-tienes el ceño más fruncido de lo común- susurro pues el apartamento estaba rodeado de tal silencio que incluso parecía media noche siendo no más de las siete

-que observación más brillante John- tomo el botiquín que ya había preparado de antemano dejando la ducha a un lado, John resoplo ante el comentario con fastidio

-¿en qué piensas?- había inseguridad en su voz, sabía que ese tipo de preguntas no son de las que se hacen a alguien como Sherlock puesto que por lo general no tenían respuesta y efectivamente esta vez tampoco la tuvo, se limitó a sacar un pequeño tarro de lodo-povidona y un paquete de suturas adhesivas, John frunció el ceño fastidiado por la falta de respuesta

-en que odio a tu esposa- respondió al fin mojando las heridas con la sustancia roja, bastante habían tardado los cortes en dejar de sangrar, John se mojó los labios incomodo volteando la mirada hacia la pared con una perfecta mirada de "¿por qué mierda pregunte?" Sherlock sonrió ante lo obvio que era su amigo delineando las heridas tal como si se tratara de muestras de laboratorio muy susceptibles al tacto, el líquido en ocasiones se deslizaba hasta el comienzo de los pantalones de John que estaban tremendamente mojados, llenos de sangre y ahora del desinfectante

-ella no tiene más opción- dijo inseguro

-tu ni siquiera la amas… no entiendo porque la defiendes tanto- mascullo fastidiado presionando deliberadamente una herida, John hizo una leve mueca de dolor frunciendo el señor ante el claro enojo de Sherlock

-¿y cómo "sabes" que no le amo?-

-oh John, puedo darte ahorita un discurso tremendamente largo de las razones tan evidentes que das y que dicen que ella no es lo más importante para ti o puedes aceptarlo de una vez- John aun con el ceño fruncido suspiro cerrando los ojos, pensó por un momento que iba a ignorar lo que había dicho pero tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio hablo

-la "A" tal vez necesite suturas con nylon, las otras se pueden recuperar con suturas adhesivas ¿hay esparadrapo y vendas?-Sherlock asintió fastidiado por el cambio de tema de John, sabía que tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo, aun así seguiría insistiendo hasta que este lo hiciera.

John se suturo a si mismo repitiéndole a un Sherlock preocupado que muchas veces había estado en situaciones así cuando estuvo en el ejército, Sherlock por otro lado aplico las suturas adhesivas y le vendo, John afirmo no querer ir al médico debido a que no quería responder "porque mierda tenia escrito en su pecho _30 días"_ tras ello Sherlock le dejo solo para que se aseara de la cintura para abajo y se pusiese algo más decente.

Y tras una aburrida tarde y muchas deducciones y llamadas entre Mycroft, Lestrade y demás implicados en la búsqueda de Moriarty por la advertencia en el pecho de John todo se redujo a la rápida llegada de la noche, no estaba seguro de dejar a John solo en su habitación pero insistía en que todo estaba bien, que no serían tan idiotas como para repetirlo teniendo en cuenta que Mycroft había subido el grado de vigilancia al 221B pero lo que no entendía John era que eso no era nada comparado al sitio donde guardaban las joyas de la corona, al banco de Londres o a la prisión, odiaba esa terquedad de John.

Fastidiado por la estúpida preocupación sin sentido que le invadía no podía dormir, bajo a la sala y se quedó allí vigilando con su arma en la mano, de pronto un leve grito le saco de sus pensamientos tomo el arma con más fuerza y corrió hacia el dormitorio de John, entro sin golpear encontrándole sentado en la cama con bastante sudor en su frente y su mirada perdida en sus manos que temblaban descontroladamente

-¿estás bien?- John levanto la mirada a Sherlock algo sorprendido de que se encontrase allí, tras unos segundos se relajo

-solo…- suspiro-… pesadillas, son solo eso- Sherlock camino hacia el

-quieres… ¿hablar acerca de ello?- John levanto la mirada hacia Sherlock

-solo era Mary… rasgando con su navaja- poso sus manos aun temblorosas por su cara- llorando…- suspiro sin apartar las manos, Sherlock se arrodillo frente a él, aparto las manos de John

-yo te protegeré John, no dejare que nada te pase, y se es necesario también hare lo mismo por Mary – odiaba a esa mujer, pero a pesar de que su amigo no la amase la quería fuera como una amiga o como la madre de su hijo pero era importante para él, cosa que le fastidiaba bastante

-que haría sin ti- sonrió de forma nerviosa agarrando aun tembloroso las manos de Sherlock con fuerza luego las jalo hacia él y le abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Sherlock, respiro profundo ante tal cercanía devolviendo algo dudoso el abrazo – ¿puedo…- suspiro-dormir contigo?- eso lo dijo en un tono infinitamente más pequeño que cualquier otra palabra que había dicho hasta el momento, de no ser porque estaba a centímetros del oído de Sherlock realmente no lo hubiese escuchado en absoluto, pero independiente de eso sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de una felicidad absurda que realmente nunca llego a sentir a causa de solo tres simples palabras, le hubiese apretado con mucha más fuerza de no ser por las heridas de John

-supongo pero …- John se separó sin mirarle, el temblor se había aminorado- no creo que puedas dormir debido a que tu estado actual es un fuerte síntoma de estrés post traumático y dormir conmigo realmente no…- John puso un dedo en los labios de Sherlock para que se callara, realmente no sabía que decir y atino a lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza , obviamente una observación del estado de John

-vamos- susurro intentando levantarse, Sherlock le ayudo

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación de Sherlock casi a tientas porque todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, alcanzo a distinguir la tabla periódica en la pared y un escritorio, Sherlock tomo su mano, sus nervios se crisparon ante el repentino contacto, le guio hacia la cama, poca luz se filtraba puesto que no habían ventanas allí que diesen a la calle principal donde estaban los postes de luz, subió a la cama junto a Sherlock y a tientas se acomodaron

-esto es extraño- John susurro ya entre las cobijas

-John, por si no te has dado cuenta estas rodeado de cosas extrañas- la voz de Sherlock a pesar de ser muy baja era ronca y profunda, le agradaba bastante la voz de aquel hombre, hubo un momento de silencio

-y… era verdad lo de que me am…- Sherlock interrumpió

-sí, ¿Por qué mentiría con una cosa así?-

-ammm, no se…- de nuevo otro largo silencio, estaban de espaldas y con una línea imaginaria dibujada entre ellos - ¿y cómo te diste cuenta?- Sherlock suspiro exasperado, aparentemente para esa pregunta la respuesta era muy obvia y que John no la supiera fastidiaba a Sherlock más de lo normal

-solo me quede pensando en cuales habían sido los actos más faltos de lucidez que había cometido hasta el momento y me halle en que en todos ellos el factor común habías sido tú y las demás pistas vinieron por si solas-

-¿actos faltos de lucidez?- pregunto inocentemente dando la vuelta para encontrarse con la espalda de Sherlock

- si John, como desvestirte en una piscina pública- sonrió ante el comentario-… en realidad son tantos que tendría que hacer uso de mi palacio mental para recalcarlos todos, pero el mayor hecho fue mantenerme vivo mientras desmantelaba la organización de Moriarty-

-¿y… eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- otro suspiro exasperado de parte de Sherlock, se volteó hacia John para mirarle fijo a los ojos

-que de no ser por el hecho de saber que mi mayor ser querido me esperaba en el 221B no habría hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por mantener mi vida ante tal misión suicida- John abrió los ojos sorprendido

-no estaba al tanto…-

-claro que no, tu nunca lo estás- dijo en tono fastidiado– y el último fue asesinar a Magnussen creo- Los ojos de Sherlock eran totalmente distinguibles entre la oscuridad, ese tono grisáceo que dependiendo del ambiente podía lucir como un azul o en ocasiones como un verde que parecían fulminar todo por medio de deducciones y frases elocuentes, John trago saliva sin poder apartar la mirada

-tu… tuviste una relación con la amiga de Mary- susurro - ¿ella no te enseño a besar?- los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron sorprendidos

-vaya, no me acordaba de aquello- sonrió de lado- entonces nuestro beso no fue el primero- un leve rayo de decepción le perforo estrechando la mirada fastidiado- tu reacción fue increíble- la sonrisa se expandió, John resoplo

-¿entonces porque besabas tan mal?- había un leve enojo en su voz que no se preocupó en ocultar

- bueno, lo de ella no duro más de unos días y no eran más que roces superficiales así que poco distinguió mi falta de "practica" o tal vez era algo retraída con esos temas o yo que se- John gruño por lo bajo

-ósea que ya no eres… - se detuvo ¿a el por qué le importaba eso?, carraspeo la garganta dispuesto a proseguir con otro tema

- ¿virgen?- casi quiso taparse con el tendido por la pregunta tan personal que había hecho, Sherlock sonrió ante el claro apeno de John –bueno , sí, aun lo soy, como te dije no duro mucho así que no hubo tiempo para ello …-

-pero le pediste matrimonio, al menos tendrían que haber tenido sexo para que ella dijese que si-

-era algo conservadora-

-¿conservadora?, la primera vez que me di cuenta de vuestro noviazgo estaba semidesnuda- dijo con incredulidad, era obvio que habían hecho ese tipo de cosas, Sherlock resoplo

-dormíamos juntos, a ella no le gustaba dormir con ropa y se la quitaba aun así no hicimos nada-

-¿me crees estúpido?, esa mañana ella hizo un comentario referente a lo de la "noche anterior"- cada vez alzaba más la voz.

-y si hubiésemos hecho algo ¿Cómo te afectaría esto a ti?- John soltó el aire de forma exagerada en señal de fastidio, se dio la vuelta

-vete al demonio Sherlock- escucho una breve risa tras el de parte de su amigo

-bueno, admito que "jugamos" un poco, pero nada serio- John gruño por lo bajo, no le creía en absoluto, aun así independiente de ello parecía una adolescente celosa ahora mismo cosa que le enojaba bastante

-a mí no me importa lo que sea que hayas hecho con ella… aquí – se estremeció ante el pensamiento pronunciando con repulsión la última palabra, de nuevo otra risa de parte de Sherlock

- oh por dios, es obvio que te importa, por tanto estamos haciendo presencia de… ¿celos?-había tanta satisfacción en la voz de Sherlock que casi parecía estar viendo la escena de crimen más maravillosa e inexplicable del mundo

- en fin la idea es que me mentiste y no eres ni un novato en besos ni un virgen, no puedo creer que hayas dado ambas cosas a una mujer solo para entrar a un edificio donde te metieron una maldita bala- refunfuño cerrando los ojos

-bueno, te repito que aun soy… virgen e independiente de si lo soy o no, no veo como esto te puede afectar John, a menos claro quieras tener el placer de despojarme de aquel título, y si, ya experimente eso de besar pero no fue ni la más mínima parte de lo que fue…- suspiro, sabia cuando odiaba Sherlock hablar de sus sentimientos y que ahora lo intentara aunque en palabras extrañas y complicadas para tergiversar el verdadero punto de su intención, le era tremendamente interesante-… besarte a ti- bajo su voz al punto de que casi no la pudo escuchar, John volvió a girarse hacia Sherlock

-¿ah sí?- pregunto interesado mirando fijamente a Sherlock quien estrecho la mirada fastidiado

-así es, estúpido señor de las preguntas retoricas- se habría fastidiado en un caso normal pero era de esperarse que le insultara después de ese intento de "bonitas" palabras

-¿quieres segregar algunas hormonas estimulantes?- dijo divertido, Sherlock le miro de manera extraña y antes de que pudiese decir algo John le dio un leve beso en los labios apartándose y girándose casi de inmediato –buenas noches Sherlock-

-buenas noches John- sonaba bastante feliz, cosa que también hizo feliz a John antes de tras mucho tiempo poder dormir de verdad.

* * *

**y fin, ammm con respecto a la categoría M hare escenas algo fuertes mas tarde así que pues no desesperen y no me juzguen :( en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado porque como siempre disfrute escribiendo :3**


	6. deducciones

**bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, xD ammm hay algunos detalles que, como los personajes, no me pertenecen, en el caso de hoy seria la cuenta regresiva que hace referencia a un libro, específicamente el primero llamado "estudio en escarlata" del sublime Arthur xD y pues si, nada mas, aun no hay leemon y bueno ya, espero les guste :$**

* * *

-Sherlock- escucho a su costado la suave voz de John, recordó que habían dormido juntos y una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro inconscientemente gruñendo como respuesta -¡Sherlock!- repitió John con un grave destello de miedo en su tono cosa que alerto al detective, se encontraba de espaldas a John así que se dio la vuelta por sobre su brazo y allí estaba sentado contra el espaldar de la cama y un sobre con el característico sello de Moriarty

-ábrelo- John le miro preocupado y tal como Sherlock pidió lo abrió con manos temblorosas, sacando de este un papel –"29 días"- leyó en voz grave el contenido, John busco por mas señales inútilmente -¿Dónde estaba?-

-en la mesa de noche- respondió turbado, Sherlock se levantó, observo las ventanas cerradas desde adentro, la puerta de la habitación abierta pero la principal con llave y sin señal alguna de que hubiese sido forzada – hora de cambiar cerraduras John- dijo volviendo a su cuarto encontrando a John sentado en el borde

-¿Qué crees que suceda en 29 días?- musito nervioso

-nada que no pueda predecir, solo una cosa es segura y es que Moriarty ya empezó a moverse dentro del tablero-

* * *

Ese día Sherlock se sentó en su sofá y en lo que duro la tarde no se movió de allí, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás sumido en una concentración que pocas veces le podía ver, había estado hablando con Mycroft sobre los eventos ocurridos y tras ello unos de sus hombres cambiaron las cerraduras de todas las puertas, aparte de aquello la tarde transcurrió entre vistas cortas a su amigo y la novela que leía de momento, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evadir la situación con cualquier entretenimiento a su mano.

John no pudo ser capaz de dormir esa noche en su habitación, al igual que el día anterior se sumió en pesadillas que le descontrolaron a un punto inverosímil para su raciocinio y la única manera de contrarrestarlo era dormir junto a Sherlock, claro, con unos límites bastante establecidos, sin roces o cualquier otra muestra extraña de intimidad cosa que aun que no admitiera le decepcionaba un poco… solo un poco, aun así esa mañana en la ventana del cuarto de Sherlock había un 28 a base de aerosol negro , a la mañana siguiente un 27 sobre la cara dibujada en la sala, luego en la cocina o en algunas de las muestras de Sherlock cosa que le estreso de sobremanera pero debido a que habían reforzado las cerraduras de la habitación en la que dormían y en esta se centró la vigilancia de Mycroft no hubieron más números allí, por ultimo con respecto a las cámaras…

-parece que el número de neuronas que tienes ahí adentro va en declive Mycroft, ya te he dicho por enésima vez que no, no quiero cámaras en mi maldito cuarto- Sherlock se encontraba en su sofá con su costumbre de ignorar la vista de su hermano en una práctica innecesaria de su pizzicato, John observaba desde la entrada de la cocina esperando a que el agua hirviera y por supuesto Mycroft se encontraba en su asiento

-ya te dije que es por tu propia seguridad, pareces olvidar querido hermano que las dos primeras señales fueron en tu habitación-

-oh Mycroft, tú y tu morbosa manía por observarnos a John y a mí- John carraspeo la garganta incomodo echando un vistazo a la tetera la cual aún no echaba vapor

-Sherlock, no me interesa en lo más mínimo las relaciones extramaritales de John aun si es contigo pero indepen…- John interrumpió

-hey…- dijo con el ceño fruncido, Mycroft y Sherlock le observaron ambos con una expresión bastante similar que afirmaba saber que iba a decir exactamente John-… no soy gay- espeto a pesar de lo repetitivo que seguro ya se le hacía a los hermanos

-no nos invadas con tus comentarios redundantes John- tras decir ello Sherlock volvió la vista a su violín y Mycroft a su hermano mientras John solo se limitaba a farfullar por lo bajo fastidiado –y sobra decir que tampoco aceptare las cámaras en los baños- _"¿pondrán cámaras en los baños?" _pensó Watson algo escandalizado, Mycroft resoplo- a menos que nuestro amigo sea una rata dudo que ingrese por las tuberías-

-bien, lo de los baños es aceptable pero…-

-ya te dije que no Mycroft, agradecería bastante si desistieras de tus banales intentos de convencerme, no es lo que mejor se te da y aun mas sabiendo que es poco lo que se te da- sonrió sin dejar de jugar con las cuerdas de su violín, la tetera pito llamando la atención de Sherlock por un momento, John acudió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el té pero un momento después de haber agregado el agua en otra tetera escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de manera fuerte seguido por la voz de Sherlock -¡solo has te para dos John!- sonrió por lo ridículamente infantil que tendían a ser las discusiones entre hermanos a esa edad y termino por agregar solo dos cucharadas de té, escucho a Sherlock caminar hacia la cocina

-¿hace falta algo?- pregunto

-¿algo de qué?-Sherlock resoplo

-leche, judías, yo que se cosas que haya que comprar –la pregunta le sorprendió, no era el tipo de preguntas que alguien como Sherlock haría, dejo él té reposando y giro hacia su amigo

-¿iras de compras?- pregunto incrédulo a lo que Sherlock le miro ofendido por tal obviedad en su tono

-¿tiene algo de malo o extraordinario? Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que poca fuerza puedes aplicar al brazo derecho, aun cojeas levemente y no puedes flexionar plenamente tu abdomen por esas laceraciones me parece de lo más normal- John sonrió

-bueno, la última vez que te ofreciste a ir de compras termine con un chaleco de explosivos y con Moriarty atrás de mí-

-dudo que eso suceda- vio como John servía el té en dos pequeñas tazas -esta vez las reglas del juego están predispuestas y el inicio apunta a ser dentro de 24 días- señalo la cabeza que no hacía mucho había sacado del refrigerador con un "24 días" escrito en la frente- de no ser porque quien esta tras todo esto es Moriarty vería esta situación como una broma de muy mal gusto- aun recordaba como esa mañana enojado por el escrito en su experimento empezó a molestar al primero que vio, en tal caso Lestrade quien venía a hablarles de un caso, aparte de resaltar el divorcio del pobre denoto también las causas, su falta de sexo, su estrés y las consecuencias en su salud, su subida de peso y su intelecto que parecía se iba con cada sesión de porno y su respectivo "trabajo manual", Lestrade salió echando humos dejando como la mayoría de las veces los archivos con John.

-¿y ya tienes algo?-

-lo suficiente, sé que mi pequeño hermano por medio de sus contactos lograra confirmar mis deducciones -

-¿y por qué no hablaste sobre ello hace un rato?- ambos tomaron sus respectivas tazas, Sherlock agrego unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar y se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa de madera que para ambos era lo más cercano a un comedor

-bueno, últimamente alguien entra aquí como si se tratara de su casa así que dudo que se pueda confiar mucho de este lugar para discutir cosas… serias-

- pues busquemos un espacio para discutir acerca de ello-

-en tal caso…- termino su bebida y se levantó – camino al supermercado podremos hacerlo-

* * *

-¿y bueno?- estaban a principio de febrero y el ambiente nublado y deprimente de Londres estaba más oscuro de lo normal, no eran más de las tres y caminaban hacia el supermercado, cosa poco común, muy poco común

-al principio como suposición obvia se puede pensar en que Mary me asesinaría, de lo contrario Moriarty te mataría a ti, a ella y a vuestro hijo pero por dos razones es poco convincente aquella teoría, primero, no puede arriesgarse a un segundo suceso como el de la oficina de Magnussen donde Mary calculo su tiro de tal manera que evito matarme, dejar el trabajo a Mary daría un margen de error demasiado grande como para permitírselo- no faltaba mucho para llegar al supermercado y John le escuchaba bastante atento

-¿y la segunda?-

-Moriarty no es tan simple, no muchos planes eran menos elaborado que aquel y pensar en ello debo admitir es un insulto a su don como consultor criminal, por tanto lo más probable es que Mary no vaya a ser la ejecutora del crimen claro, si planea matarme, pero independiente de ello hay dos claves importantes en este asunto, la primera, el rol como ex agente de la CIA de Mary y algo muy curioso de lo que probablemente no te diste cuenta- llegaron al supermercado y se dirigieron a la área de lácteos tomando un carrito de paso

-¿y eso fue…?-

-quien entro a la habitación el día en que te hicieron esas heridas en el abdomen fue Mary, ella no pudo llevarte obviamente, tu saliste por ti mismo cosa que supongo no recuerdas… ¿Qué leche compras generalmente?-

-aquella- señalo una marca y tomaron algunas –y no… no recuerdo-

-y ese es el detalle… si bien te pudieron inducir con escopolamina o alguna droga similar ¿cómo fue posible que olvidases todo tras reaccionar del efecto de esta?, su función desconecta parte del sistema nervioso encargado de la voluntad de la víctima dejándole a disposición del agresor aun así cosas como borrar la memoria lo dudo…- tomaron algunas cosas de la parte de grano y tras continuar con el recorrido Sherlock continuo -… entonces como dije hay dos claves indispensables, un ex agente de la CIA y una droga o artefacto capaz de borrar la memoria, ¿se te ocurre algo John?- negó tratando de alcanzar un tarro de café por el cual, debido a su corta estatura, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Sherlock

-no...- dijo algo apenado por lo anterior continuando su búsqueda

-MK Ultra… - John le volteo a mirar confundido preguntando con la mirada a que se refería- … en la décadas de entre los 50 y los 60 surgió un proyecto impulsado por el gobierno en curso y la CIA en estados unidos con ese nombre, en un principio fue un inocente intento de conseguir una droga que sacara la verdad de sus víctimas, aun así ante el avance la ambición les llevo a gastar una gran suma en investigaciones, con bastantes resultados debo admitir, desde cómo controlar a alguien y hacerle actuar ridículamente, hasta borrar la memoria de una cierta variedad de lapsos e insensibilizar a sus agentes- John abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido -para los 80 el proyecto cerro por el uso de personas en sus experimentos a las cuales mataban tras terminar con ellos, claro, si sobrevivían, aun así toda aquella información es imposible que quedase guardada en los archivos de la CIA sin ser usada en absoluto, no solo sería una falta de respeto a la ciencia sino al gobierno por la innumerable cantidad de fondos invertidos en la investigación-

-¿estas insinuando que la labor de Mary fue conseguir parte de esos archivos para Moriarty?- Sherlock asintió yendo hacia la caja, la fila era absurdamente larga

-y tú fuiste la primer víctima, ahora…- John le interrumpió

-pero si es así, y Mary hurto información de la CIA… - su mirada se inundó de un matiz de preocupación - ¿cómo puede retomar una vida normal con eso sobre su espalda?- lo veía venir, esperaba que no se fijara en ese pequeño detalle pero subestimar a John no era recomendable, suspiro

-dudo que pueda- tomo las ultimas cosas de la lista camino a la caja y avanzo sin importarle mucho lo preocupado o distraído que estuviese John en sus pensamientos, un momento después John le alcanzo- continúo, ahora mismo lo importante es…- John le interrumpió

-no te importa, ¿o sí?-pregunto incrédulo, Sherlock suspiro al ver la fila y al escuchar a su amigo

-bueno, no es como que me hubiese llegado a agradar…- analizo la fila, tres ancianas con niños… un hombre con un brazo en cabestrillo con un carro absurdamente lleno y más gente, resoplo estresado, ya veía porque tanto fastidiaba a John venir a hacer las compras

-pero… aparentaban llevarse muy bien- había un cierto tono de incredulidad en su voz, John era bastante lento a menudo

-bueno, somos inteligentes y teníamos muy en cuenta que no sería de tu agrado que las dos personas que más "amas" se llevasen mal- John resoplo, la fila no había avanzado en absoluto

-de verdad que ustedes me sorprenden cada día… en tal caso ¿Por qué hiciste tanto por ella?, digo, inclusive insististe en que la perdonara porque había "salvado" tu vida-

-lo hice por ti, no por ella, ¿no es obvio?- espeto empezando a estresarse por la lentitud del hombre con cabestrillo, parecía que no fuese a salir de su maldito cuarto en meses por el increíblemente grande tumulto de mercado

-no, para mí no lo fue-

-oh John, dudo que tu débil y susceptible estado mental hubiese sido controlable después de que Mary desapareciera de tu vida, ella fue la única que te saco de ese oscuro hoyo cuando yo no estuve y perderla, supuse, no sería muy bueno para tu psique, porque no solo la perderías a ella sino también a tu futuro hijo…- chocaba una y otra vez las manos contra la barandilla del carro de mercado, contando las veces en que uno de los niños había vuelto con más cosas para su abuela –oh por el amor de dios ¿es que aquí todos sufren de alguna falencia física?, he visto tetrapléjicos mas agiles que toda esta fila junta- varios le voltearon a ver escandalizados mientras John bajaba la mirada apenado

-dios Sherlock- dijo fastidiado por lo bajo

-¿Qué?, esa cajera pareciera sufrir de parálisis facial, mira que expresión más desagradable- refunfuño sin importarle que la mujer escuchara, atendía con tal lentitud que daban ganas de despedirla, desafortunadamente no era dueño del supermercado, John suspiro

-continua…-

-como dije dudo que pueda recuperar su vida anterior, aun así dependiendo de cómo haya sido el robo de la información bien podría, claro, mientras cumpla con todas las condiciones de Moriarty, salir ilesa, pudo ser de forma directa o pudieron ser tremendamente discretos evitando comprometer a Mary, aun así poco se el por qué Moriarty no lo hizo por sí mismo, independiente de todo ello quien puede adicionar esa información ha de ser Mycroft quien más que enterado de la situación debe de estar ahora mismo, esta tarde antes de irse le llego un mensaje que le dejo una expresión terrible…- sonrió para luego continuar- probablemente de algún pez gordo de Estados Unidos señalando que aquí en Londres se encontraba información que, en manos de alguien equivocado, podría poner en riesgo a más de una potencia-

-en tal caso no hubo discreción…- susurro preocupado

-bueno, Mary pudo no ser más que una intermediaria para hacer llegar la información a Moriarty, con la debida precaución podría no salir afectada- tras ello John opto por no continuar con la discusión hasta que Mycroft complementara la información de Sherlock, la espera para que les atendieran duro un infierno, aún más teniendo en cuenta que ahora el hombre a su lado estaba enojado por su falta de sinceridad con respecto a sus sentimientos por Mary, o mejor dicho, por su falta de afectividad por Mary, no entendía muy bien aquello pero poco intentaría en entenderlo, el único sentimiento que le interesaba contemplar era el que se relacionaba con su amigo y nada más que aquel pues a pesar de saber que este le podría afectar en un futuro tendría que aprender a vivir con él quisiera o no puesto que debido a su odiosa naturaleza humana poco podía hacer su parte racional contra él, cosa que odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

**y bueno, eso fue todo, si sienten de pronto que lo corte muy abruptamente fue porque no quería hacerlo muy extenso, igual soy constante asi que no creo que importe muuucho que digamos, ammmm y pues si parece que el romanticismo se fue corriendo por mi intento de acercarme mas a algo real con respecto a la serie pues no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo lo retomare y hare honor a esa "M" ¬¬ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA :D en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado :)**


	7. confesión

**bueeeeeno, aquí estoy de nuevo :) y bueno se que casi 3000 palabras para preparar la escena "M" pues es algo exagerado pero no se me ocurrio nada taaan rápido xD, no soy buena para llevar a los personajes a ese momento :$ eeen fin, que lo disfruten :).**

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Sherlock le había ayudado con las bolsas, aun así pocas ansias tenia de hablar, descubrir aquello acerca de Mary le hacía sentir un extraño vacío en su corazón, pero más que eso, le dolía que aquel hueco no fuese tan grande como el que sintió cuando su amigo "murió" y aquello le molestaba bastante.

-John- escucho a Sherlock tras él, John se encontraba frente a la nevera abierta buscando una manera de acomodar los experimentos de Sherlock y la comida sin que se tocasen, cosa complicada sobra decir, suspiro frustrado –John- escucho de nuevo tras él, empezó a mover unas cosas sin la más mínima expectativa de tener éxito -¿me estas ignorando?- movió uno particularmente extraño que realmente no pudo identificar a pesar de su amplio conocimiento de anatomía por lo tanto supuso que era de algún animal, Sherlock se adelantó por sobre él y lo volvió a poner en su lugar –en esa zona de la nevera se concentra más el frio, lo necesito allí- dijo fastidiado

-no puedo creer que no te agradara Mary- por fin hablo sin importarle realmente aquello, no más de lo esperado para su sorpresa

-bueno, debo admitir que es una mujer muy interesante y si le hubiese conocido en otras condiciones tal vez me hubiese agradado pero desafortunadamente la conocí como tu prometida, cosa que me cerró por completo a un sentimiento de agrado hacia ella-

-en resumen "me habría agradado de no ser porque salía contigo"- dijo divertido, estúpido Sherlock y su forma de tergiversar las conversaciones, John sonrió en breve agradecido de que Sherlock no lo viera, siguió acomodando las cosas, Sherlock resoplo

- por supuesto, lo mismo podrías decir de Janine e Irene- sintió un cierto desagrado al escuchar aquellos nombres, giro hacia Sherlock desafiante

-oh Sherlock, la primera impresión que tuviste de Mary no hacía referencia a su cuerpo desnudo o semidesnudo- Sherlock estrecho su mirada escrutadora y en unos breves segundos una leve sonrisa surgió de sus labios

-vaya, así que admitiendo que te molesto ver a Irene desnuda ante mí, así como te molesto ver a Janine besándome, John, desiste de tu intento de hacerte el digno porque es obvio…- se acercó a John al punto de sentir una mezcla de alientos, la respiración de John se volvió brevemente irregular mientras las pupilas de Sherlock eclipsaban el gris de su mirada, su mano se dirigió a la muñeca de John en esa común posición técnica de buscar el pulso-… que estas tan desesperado por esto como yo- había un cierto sazón de victoria en su voz que ya de por si era absurdamente seductora, John bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotado ante su orgullo levemente agrietado por lo difícil que era evitar sentirse de esa manera, respiro de forma profunda y subió la mirada de nuevo preparado para continuar

-aun si siento o no por ti algo, lamento decirte Sherlock, que no me dejare llevar por ello- la sonrisa en Sherlock se amplió, mordió su labio de forma juguetona

-y… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- su voz, profunda e inundada de un tinte felino, casi excitado, John paso saliva ante lo jodidamente bien que sonaba eso, sus rostros tan cerca que de no ser por el frio de la nevera sentiría su cuerpo hirviendo ahora mismo

-Sherlock, dudo no poder controlarme ante los torpes movimientos de un virgen- sabía que estaba siendo un poco extralimitado pero realmente, ahora mismo, lo único que deseaba era quitarse a Sherlock de encima sin marcas o sangre de por medio, pero para su desagrado la expresión de Sherlock parecía no caberse de satisfacción, aun sin una sonrisa de por medio denotaba total señal de victoria

-no, al contrario, eres tan nuevo en esto como cualquier otro heterosexual de 40 años, señor "no soy gay", nunca has experimentado ni una décima parte de las oportunidades que tienes al alcance con un hombre, así que si hablamos de inexpertos no te salvas en absoluto de esa categoría-

-bueno, perdón por no ser gay- espeto fastidiado, Sherlock levanto una ceja interesado

-oh John, eres la persona más terca y ciega que he conocido – se alejó dando la espalda a John quien soltó el aire aliviado, aun así poco duro antes de que el largo brazo de Sherlock cerrara la nevera y le acorralara contra ella- palpitación acelerada, sudoración inconstante, leve tartamudeo en situaciones demasiado íntimas, pupilas dilatadas, enrojecimiento facial, falta de alimentación, insomnio cuando no estoy cerca, exaltación de la belleza del amado…- hizo una leve expresión de desacuerdo consigo mismo- esa aun no la he comprobado, pero son tantas John, aun no entiendo como pretendes darle la espalda a ese maldito letrero tuyo en toda la jodida frente que dice "¡amo a Sherlock Holmes!"-

-te dije que no intenta…-

-¿enserio esperabas que no lo hiciera?- se bufo haciendo llegar un breve destello de ira a John quien instintivamente apretó sus puños –es imposible John, eres tan obvio que simplemente es imposible- se acercó de nuevo a tal punto de mezclar sus respectivas respiraciones, Sherlock sonrió victorioso ante el enojo de John- supongo que de nada sirve ocultarlo ahora- John gruño por lo bajo, aun con intenciones alejarse de ese incordio llamado Sherlock, acerco su frente a la de John mirándole fija y penetrantemente

-¿me das permiso?- hizo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para mantener la calma, mantener su tono constante y sus nervios a margen, cosa que en el ejército era tremendamente necesario y por tanto estaba acostumbrado, la mirada de Sherlock se llenó de sorpresa y se alejo

-¿Qué?- estaba tremendamente confundido, era muy bueno con respecto a la parte fisiológica del amor pero cuando se trataba de daños colaterales como hacer enojar a John o predecir el impacto que sus palabras podrían llegar a tener en otros era tan nulo como de costumbre, los conocimientos de Sherlock en el tema eran tan lineales que poco podría predecir cuándo se salía de lo estándar.

-quiero irme, con permiso, ¿puedes escucharme?- el desconcierto en Sherlock aumento, casi podría haber leído en su rostro "¿Qué hice mal?", expresión casi idéntica cuando vio llorar a casi toda la gente al terminar su discurso de bodas como padrino, a veces Sherlock era tan tierno como pedante

-pero… - se alejó-¿no es este el típico procedimiento?-

-¿Cuál procedimiento?- pregunto incrédulo y confundido, aun así un poco divertido ante el cambio tan drástico de papeles, de nuevo estaba retomando el control

-bueno, uno confiesa sus sentimientos induciendo a la otra persona a un pensamiento inconsciente de correspondencia, aunque claro, contigo no es necesario puesto que las señales son absurdamente obvias, tras un proceso de negación viene la aceptación, el segundo lo acepta e inicia un absurdo revuelo de reciprocidad, ya sabes- una leve sonrisa surgió en John, su enojo se esfumo ante el absurdo rumbo que había tomado la charla

-de donde sacaste eso, ¿de las princesas Disney?- vio la expresión de Sherlock siendo pintada por un puchero infantil y fastidiado- aparte aún no he aceptado nada-

-pero eso no quiere decir que no lo harás, y esperar a que lo hagas es una total pérdida de tiempo- John se mantuvo en silencio, Sherlock resoplo fastidiado sin éxito en su búsqueda por las expresiones de John- ¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos tendré que esperar para que admitas lo obvio?- John tenía dos opciones, burlarse, o mirar con toda la extrañeza posible, opto por la segunda

-no lo hare- Sherlock suspiro de forma exasperada

-aburrido- acentuó en cada silaba todo el fastidio que le fue posible, tras ello simplemente se fue y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Estaba boca arriba en su cama, había cambiado su abrigo por su bata azul sumido en maldiciones hacia John por lo ridículo que se había sentido hacía un rato por culpa de él, resoplaba cada que repasaba la conversación en su cabeza, la terquedad de John era un factor tremendamente malo cuando se trataba de llevar a cabo el procedimiento pero aún no había perdido, levanto su vista hacia un reloj en el escritorio, probablemente pronto vendría John a preguntar cómo se encontraba, de ser así aun habían esperanzas, espero por unos cuantos minutos y allí estaba, John tocando a la puerta

-Sherlock, ¿estás bien?- una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sherlock, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, armo una expresión enojada alegrándose del buen actor que podía ser, abrió la puerta, duro un tiempo examinándole cosa que noto haber afectado a John

-¿Cómo estarlo? Me enamore del mayor terco del mundo- deseaba esbozar una enorme sonrisa por la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo, noto un leve sonrojo que partió desde sus orejas, como pasaba saliva en busca del tono correcto, un suspiro nervioso y como inconscientemente pasaba sus manos por los costados de su pantalón probablemente apartando el sudor con leve temblor en el proceso, iba a decir algo importante, el sonrojo había emigrado a las mejillas de John, y al ritmo de todos los cambios el corazón de Sherlock en vista de la prominente confesión pareció saltar de alegría

-pedí comida china- su corazón de la nada bajo el ritmo a casi cero, de no ser porque era la función más vital del cuerpo seguramente se habría quedado allí, no había recordado la última vez que le había invadido tanta decepción

-¡oh, por el amor de dios!- casi grito frustrado, John le miro sorprendido

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente

-ibas a decir que me amabas pero te arrepentiste y luego dijiste lo primero a lo que tu estúpido cerebro atino ¿comida china, enserio?- John se había sorprendido, seguramente había acertado con exactitud a lo que John había hecho, se aclaró la garganta y bajo la mirada, vio cerrar con fuerza sus puños ¿un segundo intento?, no, John era demasiado terco para eso

-creo… creo que…- ¿o no?, John suspiro, había un fuerte temblor en la exhalación – siento… siento lo mismo que tu… que tu sientes por mi- soltó el aire nerviosamente, de nuevo el pecho de Sherlock sintió detenerse, había reproducido las posibles formas en las que se llevaría a cabo este "procedimiento" miles de veces en su cabeza pero nunca calculo la magnitud del efecto que tendría en él, simplemente se quedó en silencio estudiando una por una las señales en su cuerpo como si se tratara de una lista, una muy larga por cierto, John levanto su rostro en busca de la mirada de Sherlock, dubitativa, inocente e insegura, añadió unas dos sensaciones más a la lista por ese simple movimiento-¿estás bien?- añadió otra por el absurdo temblor en el tono de John, borro algunas y empezó a organizarlas en orden de proyección y duración –Sherlock ¿Qué coño pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo?- se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado entre lo dicho por John y su reacción, fingió sorpresa a pesar de haber sufrido más de mil emociones hacia no más de unos segundos y carraspeo la garganta

-estaba… organizando cosas-

-¿organizando cosas?- pregunto incrédulo John quien aún estaba sonrojado

-ya sabes, en mi palacio mental y… eso- la situación estaba tomando un rumbo incomodo, no sabía que decir y probablemente John tampoco, empezó a buscar frases elocuentes interrumpidas constantemente por la inconscientemente memorizada declaración de John, su compañero lamio sus labios como generalmente hacia antes de hablar

-creo que me voy, pediré comida china- "la cual ya ha pedido, se quiere ir, ¡qué hago, joder!" pensó apurado

-tenía razón- acertó a decir antes de que John se diese la vuelta, le miro intrigado

-¿en qué?-

-en el "procedimiento"- sonrió, John le devolvió la sonrisa

-no siempre es así-

-pues en este caso si-

-porque es un caso que encaja, aun así en gene…- Sherlock le interrumpió fastidiado

-a mí que me importa como es generalmente, solo me importa este caso en particular-

-sí, supongo-

-aun que hace falta un paso- se refería a la reciprocidad, ese momento feliz en que la pareja sabiendo del querer del otro se entregaba, o algo así, no es como que quisiera tener sexo con John… o tal vez … suspiro fastidiado por el hilo de pensamientos que había tomado su cabeza, por la expresión algo insegura de John supo que él también estaba al tanto de a que se refería y por un breve momento sintió miedo de que también supiera que estaba pensando, John dudo antes de hablar

-Sherlock… lo que siento por ti…- suspiro- de eso de que…- de nuevo se detuvo, cerró los ojos frustrado- esto es muy difícil- sonrió nervioso, casi le dieron ganas de abrazarlo por la extrema ternura que inspiraba, Sherlock le miraba atento a pesar de saber lo que iba a decir de antemano-ya está Mary- sintió un breve dolor en el pecho estudiando la situación y las probabilidades

-lo sé- John trago saliva y bajo la mirada

-así que… nos tendremos que saltar ese paso-

-Lo supuse- casi susurro de forma condescendiente

-lo siento Sherlock, realmente lo siento mucho- no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Sherlock sonrió

-seguramente- John suspiro y por fin se decidió a cruzar su mirada con la de John

-estas… demasiado tranquilo- bueno en realidad si tenía razón, mirando desde una perspectiva más humana el ambiente de la conversación era de imaginarse con un tanto más de drama pero las posibilidades y sus respectivas probabilidades estaban dispuestas, la probabilidad de que Sherlock ganara eran bastante altas

-esa, John, es mi opinión sobre ti- su amigo le miro confundido

-¿sobre mí?-

-estoy más que consciente del tiempo que llevas…- busco la palabra correcta- marginando tus sentimientos, me parece increíble que ahora que estoy a tu total disposición simplemente te quedes con los brazos cruzados- un tinte de asombro lleno la expresión de John, luego frunció el ceño

-tengo a Mary y esa es suficiente razón Sherlock- esbozo una sonrisa

-oh, deja ya esa absurda moral tan impropia de ti John- saco su bata, la tiro lejos, realmente no le interesaba donde y dio un paso hacia John para acortar las distancias, las claras señales de nerviosismo surgieron en su amigo, no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, puso las manos en el pecho de Sherlock evitando que avanzara más y se preparó con un fuerte suspiro

-espera…- lamio sus labios provocando un leve interés en ellos a Sherlock- yo… tienes razón- cada vez bajaba más la cabeza- no se… desde cuándo, podría decir desde siempre pues no recuerdo cuando… cuando empezó pero…- soltó la respiración irregular y nerviosa – Irene… Irene Addler, ella lo noto y…- cerro los puños contra el pecho de Sherlock pensando por un momento en la mujer que John había nombrado y al tiempo notando como su pecho actuaba de manera agradable ante las palabras del doctor-esto es ridículo- dijo por fin intentando apartarse con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sherlock lo impidió, tomo sus manos que aún no se alejaban de su pecho y le beso, al principio de forma lenta y precavida en busca de la aceptación de John quien se la ofreció sin mucha resistencia , soltó las manos de John que instintivamente subieron al cuello de Sherlock mientras las de él rodeaban su cadera, se alejó un poco entre una sonrisa

-puedo ver que esta es la primera vez que tomas la posición… femenina al besar- se refería a los brazos tras la nuca de Sherlock

-sí, es algo… intimidante besar a alguien más alto-

-pensé que eso era normal teniendo en cuenta tu estatura- se burló, John se limitó a fruncir en breve el ceño

-cállate antes de que me arrepienta Sherlock-

-oh, algo me dice que no querrás que me calle en absoluto, no más adelante- se apartó, tomo su mano y se adentró en la habitación junto a John cerrando las puertas tras ellos.

* * *

**gracias por leer y se que había dicho que en este capitulo haría honor a la categoría "M" pero se me fue todo escribiendo eso y pues bueno, se alargo mas de lo esperado xD pero imposible que en el otro no salga nada M :( y en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado :3**


End file.
